The Perfection of Her Pain
by Keiko Locket
Summary: “She’s a squirmer, but she sure is nice looking.” He said while he caressed her waist. At his touch, Mai froze, as realisation dawned on her and played in her mind. ‘They’re gonna rape me.’ My first fic! NaruxMai R&R please! Rated M for self harm and rape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Well! Hello! This is my first ever fic on here:) So please be gentle if you review, however if I've made a mistake or you want to critise somethings, please be my guests! I love correcting mistakes! Haha, No... really!

Anyways... I do not own Ghost Hunt. If I did, I wouldn't write fanfiction, I'd just put it on the show :P

Oh and one last note! This fic is VERY angsty, and although there is self harm, I DO NOT IN ANY WAY! advertise self harming.

I just like to write about it!

* * *

It was raining. And it was raining hard and fast. The wind blew, nipping at the poor victims caught in the winter air. Mai was in her school uniform, running to her home apartment, to get ready for work.

"Stupid rain." She cursed under her breath as she carried on running towards her destination. Her hair was wet through, and her uniform looked as if she had had a bucket of water dunked over her head. Beads of rain fell down her face, and she carried on running. Her shoes were soaked, and her knee length white socks were rubbing against her ankles, to her dismay.

'_Why?! Why did I forget my umbrella?'_ She mentally shouted, holding up her schoolwork and books to save her from the on coming rain, but to no avail. She slowed down her pace, realising she was already as wet as she could get.

"Fuck it." She mumbled and she started to walk at a normal pace, arms by her sides and her head down towards the ground. The sky had turned a murky grey and the streetlights had already been turned on, and not many people were out and about. Mai carried on walking, and shivered. She was only wearing her long sleeved version of her uniform, for reasons other than the weather, and her school skirt, which kept blowing about in the wind, but paid it no attention. That was until she spotted a car from the corner of her eyes, which seemed to slow down behind her. Getting worried, she picked up her pace, but at the same time, so did the car. She looked back, to see that it was a plain black car with blacked out windows.

'_If that doesn't scream out suspicious, I don't know what does.'_ She thought, as she yet again, picked up her pace, which by this time was a slow run. Luckily for her, a corner was coming up that seemed a one-way street, where her apartment was situated.

'_The car, if it really is following me, can't get down this way; it's a one-way road to this main road. I guess I got lucky, if you want to call it that.'_ She swiftly turned into the one-way street, looking towards the car as she did, but running into someone at the same time.

"S…sorry." She muttered, and tried to move away, but felt firm hands grab her upper arms, keeping her in place. She looked up to see a middle aged man, with short dirty brown hair, staring at her.

"You're a pretty one, aint'cha?" He snickered, while touching her brown shoulder length hair, which was still dripping wet.

"Ex-excuse me?" She stuttered, not looking directly into the man's eyes. He caressed her cheek, and down her neck, as she squirmed underneath his grip. "What're you doing-"

"So, you're about 17 years old? I think you'll do nicely" He said in a horse tone, which made Mai shiver in disgust. He started dragging her, gripping her still, bruising her fragile upper arms, while laughing menacingly.

"Get… GET OFF ME!" Mai shouted, while wriggling in his grip, trying to throw him off. He put one hang over her mouth and using his other arm picked her up bridal style, while she kicked about in his arms, and with her best attempt to get him off, bit his hand.

"Why, you little bitch." He muttered, and put her down, grabbing her by her wrists. "You might be pretty, but you're just like a dog." He said as he slapped her round her face. Hard. She stopped squirming abruptly, feeling her eyes start to water at the sudden impact. "You think that's worth crying over?" He whispered eerily in her ear, "You're gonna hate what comes next." As he said that, Mai's eyes widened in shock, as she started to tremble. He started to laugh, and dragged her along the road, and unluckily for Mai, no one was on the streets, due to the rainstorm. She felt the man's grip tighten round her wrists, which made her cry out in pain. He just looked at her and scoffed as she kept trembling, until finally he whispered to her.

"They're here." And she looked in his direction, where sure enough, the black car that she had thought suspicious, was quickly making its way to where he was dragging Mai. She snapped.

"NO, GET OFF ME, PLEASE, GO AWAY, LEAVE ME ALONE" She shouted as she trembled and tried to escape his grip. Tears started to fall down her face, as she tried to hopelessly pry herself from the man's grip. She carried on screaming, hoping to get someone's attention. "PLEASE, SOMEONE, HELP ME!" She sobbed, as the car drew up next to them, and a window was wound down. The man who was holding Mai, put his hand over her mouth in an attempt to shut her up, and looked at the plump, balding man sat in the car.

"She's a squirmer, but she sure is nice looking." He said while he caressed her waist. At his touch, Mai froze, as realisation dawned on her and played in her mind.

'_They're gonna rape me.'_

"Yeah, I thought so when I saw her walk down the street. Well, good work Sasame, I'll pay you later for your duty, just put her in the car." The plump man looked at Mai, with greed in his eyes, and heard more voices coming from the back of the car. He wasn't alone. However, the man "Sasame" held his grip onto Mai.

"Hey, I found her, can't I at least play with this one?" He asked as he made light circle movements on Mai's side, which made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on edge. The man in the car sighed.

"Sasame, you know your duty, now do as you've been asked." And with this notion, he pulled Mai, closer to the car, and shoved her inside the car, as she struggled and screamed.

"Sorry lass, just doin' my job." He smirked as he shut the car door, and Mai felt herself land on something soft. She once again froze, as stray tears ran down her face, as reality hit her in the face. Literally. A hand came into contact with Mai's face for the second time that day, and she abruptly stopped screaming, and resumed her trembling, and inched her way off of what she had landed on. But as soon as she moved, she felt harsh hands on her sides, pulling her straight back, and landing into what seemed a man's chest.

"Hello there, girlie." He whispered harshly into her ear. Mai's heartbeat increased with fear as she felt the man move his hands from her waist and down towards her skirt.

"N- NO!" She screamed as she tried to move away, and felt the car jerk around a corner. She took the opportunity, and lunged her body forward, getting her off the person she was on, and into the other free corner of the car, huddled into a ball, with her arms stretched outwards, "Leave me alone, please! Don't come near me" She cried as she slowly moved one hand towards the door handle, to open the car door.

'_I don't care if the car is still moving, I'm not about to give my body up to these perverts.'_ She thought as she reached the handle, and gave it a tug. Her eyes widened in shock, as she felt nothing move as she pulled on it. The door was locked.

* * *

A/N: Ok! My first chapter done! Please R&R so I can continue!

x


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi again! thank you to my reviewers:)! It means a lot to me!

**PrincessSerene15 :** I'm updating now:)! and I know haha poor Mai mwuhaha!

**rubyxdragon :** I'm so glad you like it!! squee!

**Ariana Taniyama : **Don't worry haha! I won't go into detail of it, I don't intend on being _that_ cruel to Mai... :P

**Miss Kitty cHaN : **Yeah it is a bit, but I could just imagine her with the mouth of a Sailor haha! Wouldn't that be the day! And I shall look through and correct my spellings!

**Azamiko :** Haha! I wonder that a lot too... You would've thought someone from social services or something would've picked up on it! But I think she's more capable than she lets on too.

**Hiya24 :** Yay for the suspense factor:D

**ONIX-21 :** Ooo thank you! I'm hoping its interesting to read! And yes.. it is going to get VERY!!! angsty!

Well! Thats to my reviewers:) Keep them coming? I'm happily waiting to read them! Please enjoy my next chapter:)

* * *

Mai looked up towards the man. This one seemed a bit younger than the other two men she had encountered. His dirty blonde hair gave him a younger look, and his features weren't as cracked as the older men, and his blue eyes we're enough to pierce someone, however, a glint of excitement lingered in those eyes, twinkling for a moment, which made Mai shiver, and draw her legs closer to her body, while attempting to pull her skirt down, which had ridden quite high up her thighs, to say the least. The man across from her scoffed, and leaned forward, pulling on Mai's ankles, and made her fall flat on her back, as he leaned and towered over her petit figure. He has a menacing smile plastered across his face, and dipped into Mai's. Before he could take any action, someone else spoke. 

"Just fucking get it over and done with." They said. It was another male voice. However his tone of voice made it sound like he didn't care, or that he just wasn't bothered. The man on top of Mai, just looked towards the passenger seat of the car and grunted, looking more annoyed than anything else.

"Don't tell me what to do, Soshi. You know how I like to do things…" He said the last bit with a perverted tone, raising his eyebrows at Mai, and leaning down to her. Her eyes widened in shock as she shifted her gaze and he head to the side, and scrunched her eyes. The man had his legs on either side of Mai's thighs, and made it evident, as he tensed his leg muscles, in attempt to gain her attention, and grabbed her arms forcefully, bruising them as he went along. Mai still had her eyes scrunched up, trying not to let anymore wandering tears fall, but failing miserably, as she screamed in pain when he put pressure onto her wrists. He stopped for a minute, noticing this weak spot.

"You seem REALLY fragile here… I wonder why?" He asked quizzically, but no sooner had he said this and tried to pull up her sleeve, Mai instantly pulled her arm away, dears pouring down her cheeks. "I wouldn't do that girlie." He said as he reached for her arm, and grabbed, which caused another scream of pain to come out of Mai's mouth.

"N- no! Stop it, leave it!" She stuttered, but he ignored, and ripped of her sleeve with great force. His eyes widened a bit in surprise, but then smirked at the tearful girl withering underneath his grip.

"Hey Soshi, Kaoru Senpai? Looks like we got a cutter." He smirked, and looked towards her arms again. Sure enough, there were evident scars up and down the arm, some old ones not so evident, but then some that had started to re-bleed due to the pressure the man had put onto her wrists, and the also dark blue ring forming around them from his powerful grip. Mai trembled as the man forced his body weight onto hers and whispered into her ear.

"If you're depressed now, you're gonna be suicidal after we're through with you." He whispered, and kissed her forcefully, trailing his dirty fingers down her sides. Mai's eyes opened wide to the sudden impact, tears still rolling down her flushed cheeks.

'_Why me?'_ She thought as he carried on violating her lips. _'What did I do to deserve all this pain?'_ She asked herself as she let her body go limp. _'I can't prevent this. I might as well get it over and done with.'_ And with this she sobbed as the man trailed bitter kisses down her neck, as he ripped another part of her school shirt, showing off the left side of her bra. Suddenly he stopped his trail of kisses, and moved off of Mai, and her eyes wondered across, as to why he was moving, only to see him trade places with the man in the passenger seat. He moved swiftly, to where the other man was sat before he moved, and Mai gazed at the man over her. He looked even younger than the other men, with dark black hair, which swept over his eyes, and he wore glasses. This was the one they called "Soshi", yet he looked no older than Mai. He placed his knees at the side of Mai's stomach, and squeezed hard. She winced in pain, and he lowered his face to her's and he whispered seductively.

"Are you enjoying this?"

Those four words rang through her head. NO she wanted to scream, she hated it, she wanted to go home, and forget any of this, be left unharmed physically and mentally, well… as much as she couldn't get by others. She just stared into his glass-masked eyes with pain and hatred as, yet again, more tears sprang from the corners of her eyes.

"What do you think?" She whispered venomously, hatred spat with every word. She closed her eyes briefly and opened them, squinting at the boy on top of her. He just smirked, and took off his glasses, and tossed them to the other man, previously in his place.

"Hey, Nijin, take care of these, while I take care of miss depressant here." He scoffed and bent down, holding her upper arms tightly, adding more bruises to her fragile body. "Well, _Mai._ Get ready." Her eyes widened, as he smirked yet again, and she managed to stutter.

"H…how do you know m-my name?" She whispered, barely audible. He just looked straight into her frightened, golden brown eyes, and a small laugh made its way out of his voice.

* * *

**A/N:** Well! there you go! Chapter two, DONE:)! Sorry if it seems a bit short, it felt like an appropriate place to stop!

Another thing is that I based my OC "Soshi" on Kyoya, from Ouran high school host club. Not personailty wise, but looks wise.

;D so yeah.

Read and review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

x


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm back!

Sorry about not updating yesturday... I had a lot of coursework to do, then went out for a drink and didn't get time to do it :/ but anyways! Thank you to those who reviewed! Please carry on! Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, and also suggestions would be nice too, as I'm still writing this story. Its already 11 pages long, but still, suggestions people!

**ONIX-21 : **Oh yes! They know Mai! Hopefully in this chapter, things will become clear :D mwuhaha

**PrincessSerene15 :** Yeah, Naru does always seem to save her! But this time... well lets just see. And if you're thinking that guy is Yasuhara, he isn't, he's just one of my OC's that I based on Kyoya, from OHSHC, looks wise, not personality wise :)!

**rubyxdragon :** I'm sorry!! Please don't pout at meeee! I'm glad you like it and hope you carry on liking it:D!

So now, on with the story! Sorry if this seems too short, I'll update faster than I have so don't worry!

x

* * *

"H…how do you know m-my name?" She whispered, barely audible. He just looked straight into her frightened, golden brown eyes, and a small laugh made its way out of his voice.

"Well, we've seen you around. We always choose our victims, if you will, carefully, and we saw you talking to some other girls, and when you left, we did our research. One of the girls that one of our colleagues asked told us your name, Mai Taniyama." He looked at her, and she had her eyes wide open, frozen with shock. He, once again, made a simple laugh, and lowered his face dangerously close to hers, "Yes, not only are we criminals, we're master-minds too." He smirked, and then he closed the gap between them, kissing her roughly. He made movements down towards her ruffled up skirt, slowly but forcefully, making Mai shiver and tremble under his touch. It was at that moment that all light from her eyes died, and all the happiness ever felt within her petit body disappeared. She stared towards the car roof, and he continued to violate and degrade her body, trailing his forceful kisses around her collarbone, nipping and sucking at the no longer innocent skin, drawing blood to the surface, leaving her neck and collarbone in bloodied bruises.

Suddenly, Mai started to make noises, little sounds barely heard, but caught the attention of Soshi, curious as to what she had said.

"I… I don't want this, I…I want you to disappear. Leave me alone. Stop touching me." She whispered, as her tears streamed down her face. Noticing that he had stopped, she looked away from the car roof, and looked straight into the eyes of Soshi, who was smiling sadistically, and sat up, still penetrating her body.

"Well, Miss Taniyama, that's all you had to say." And before she knew it, his fist had interacted with her face, and then her world went black.

Mai shakily opened her eyes, to see that she was no longer in the car, but in an open field, with the wind blowing lightly, all aspects of rain and wet weather gone.

"Where am I?" She thought aloud. "Am I dreaming?" She looked around, and saw that the field was green, and empty, looking as if it was never ending. The wind billowed through her hair and rippled at the grass beneath her feet. She took a step forward and heard a noise behind her. Sharply, she turned her head and noticed a tall, dark haired boy, only a few feet away. She softened her gaze and smiled lightly at the newcomer.

"Naru… you're here." She sighed as he walked upto, and suddenly embraced her. With this sudden impact, she let all of her emotions out. She sobbed into his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter.

"Shh, its ok. You're here with me, it's ok." He carried on whispering sweet nothings into her ear as she sobbed, and caressed her hair softly. Once she stopped crying, he pushed her gently, still embracing her, but looking into her watery eyes.

"Feel a bit better?" He enquired softly. She looked away briefly, and then looked back at him, nodding. "There, see? In here, no one can hurt you." He smiled, and added "Not even yourself." She looked at him with confusion written across her face, and he chuckled lightly, and held her arm, and pulled her non-torn school uniform sleeve up, and she gasped. Not a scar was to be seen. "In here, nothing can hurt you." She looked at him, and he embraced her again, as a few extra tears fell from her eyes.

"I wish I could stay in a dream with you forever, Naru." She whispered into his shirt. He just looked at her and sighed.

"You need to be going. A considerable amount of time has passed while you've been out. It's all over, so awaken. I've made sure that it's over before you returned. I hate to see you cry." He said as he caressed her damp cheeks, and she sighed into his slim pale fingers. She smiled and looked towards him, looking into his cold blue eyes, and nodded.

"Thank you…" She said as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**A/N :** Ok! so thats that!

Like I said up there, sorry if it seems really short, I'll update fast, I promise!

keep those reviews coming in:D I live off them!

x


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Well, here's another chapter for you all. Please keep reviewing, I love to hear what you have to say :) Any sugestions people have, please tell me! Its not yet finished, but i do have quite a lot of it writen up, but still, deeper plot idea's or anything will be welcomed with open arms! As are reviewers! wink wink

**ONIX-21 :** I know! I was practically squealing to myself while writing it! haha! xD

**frostybob69 :** Haha! Damn right its angsty! Glad you liked it! love you phil! (he's a school friend of mine)

**PrincessSerene15 : **Thank you:)! I know, I do feel slightly sorry for doing this to her... but then again, its too fun! xD!

**rubyxdragon :** mwuhahaha! It's how she looks... but lets see the after affect! mwuhahaha!

**OK just a warning**, this chapter contains self harm. Don't like it don't read it. :) Although there's a warning right at the start, so I guess you would already know that... yeah... OK on with the story!

* * *

Rain hit her head lightly, as Mai opened her eyes, to notice she was down an alleyway, and it was dark. No one was out, and she sat up, but fell straight back down. She was in immense pain, and for a moment, forgot everything that had happened. The she looked down at her uniform, to see that it was ripped and ragged, and her school skirt was barely covering her bloody thighs.

'_Blood?!'_ She thought, as realisation crept over her mind. She felt a throbbing between her legs and her body ached everywhere. All memories of the abduction came over her as she felt tears brim her eyes once again, and sat up. Noticing that she was just outside her apartment, she quickly gathered herself, and ran inside, before anyone could see her, and the bloody state she was in, and quickly got out a key and opened her front door. As soon as she went inside she locked her door, and fell to the floor, sobbing into her hands. She looked at the state her hands where in, and they were all bruised upto her upper arms, and her legs were practically black and blue, and the throbbing pain was almost unbearable between her thighs. She stood up, however her legs were wobbly and she nearly fell over, if she had not grabbed onto the table by the door. She looked over towards a mirror at the opposite side of the wall, and gasped. Her left eye was black, and her nose was bloody.

'_That must've been from where he hit me' _She concluded. Her uniform top was completely ripped. The arms had been completely torn off, leaving her chest bare, noting that her bra had been put on inside out. Her neck and collarbone we're covered in love bites, but she the scoffed at the idea.

'_Love bites, my ass. Rape bites more like it.' _She trailed her finger over her neck, and winced in pain. Her neck and collarbone were practically covered in them, front and back. The top of her chest was bruised and also had various bite marks also, adding to the collection. She lifted up a bit of her torn shirt, to reveal her stomach, which had black and blue bruises all over, and then she fell to the ground once more, sobbing harder than before, with the reality of it all hitting her like a ton of bricks. She had definitely been raped. The feeling between her legs confirmed her fear.

Still sobbing, she managed to stand up, swaying a little, glancing over at the clock on the mantle piece.

'_6:30pm' _It read. She was meant to be at work at four, as she left school at three. She had been taken by those men for three and a half hours. She made her way towards the bathroom and ran herself a shower.

'_I'm already late, so I don't really care.' _She checked the water to see if it was warm enough, and stripped of her ripped and useless clothes. Once in the shower, she sat in the corner, and rocked her self in the warm water, overlapping her body, and cleaning away any traces of dried blood. Salty tears mixed in with the warm water, as she rocked back and fourth, reminiscing of what had happened in a mere three and a half hours. She cradled herself; arms wrapped around her small figure, with her knees dragged upto her chest.

After fifteen minutes, she gathered herself up and turned off the shower, stepping out and grabbing a towel, wrapping it protectively around her body. She went into her room, and looked through her wardrobe, looking through her clothes for work.

'_I need something that will cover my whole body. I don't want anyone to know what's happened.'_ She picked out a light brown turtleneck jumper, with a dark brown skirt with black tights. _'This will cover up everything, except my black eye…makeup.' _She concluded. She slipped the clothes on gently, wincing at any contact with her bruises and scars, and then applied her makeup. First she put on some foundation, as a base cover-up, then mascara with a little bit of eyeliner on the top of her eyelid. After that she got a darker foundation, and applied it around her eye, and sighed.

"This is the best I can get." She said to her reflection in the mirror. It was covered, but if someone came too close they would be able to notice the slight off-colour around her eye. She stood up and made her way to her door when she stopped. Her legs started to tremble and her arms started to shake. She bowed her head down to the ground and let her arms fall, trembling. She then gracefully made her way to her kitchen, as if in a trance, never taking her eyes off the floor, her hair covering her eyes. She opened a draw in the kitchen and took out a small box. Carefully she opened it, and lifted her head to gaze at it. Inside was a small bit of metal. Her razorblade. It was stained with old blood and placed her fingers to grab it. She did so, and lifted her sleeve up ever so gently, and looked at her old scars, and sighed, noticing the new, oh so evident, bruises that looked like a black ring had formed around her. She took the blade, and gently but firmly swiped it across her wrist, and let the blood drip down her arm. Her body stopped trembling, and she repeated the action several times. Once she was satisfied, she grabbed a towel off the side, and quickly wrapped it around her bleeding arm. Stray tears had made their way out of her eyes and falling down her face, and her knees buckled underneath her, and she started to sob, cradling her arm tightly, as the blood marks stained the towel. She choked back a few sobs, trying to gain control, and wiped away the tears, then moved the towel of her arm, revealing deep gashes in her arm, and sighed. Wiping her eyes yet again, she pulled her sleeve down and put the blade back into the box, which it had come from. She shut her draw and steadily made her way back to her front door, grabbed a coat and left her apartment, locking it behind her.

* * *

**A/N :** There we go! next chappie done. Please review, I'll give everyone who does a cookie:D!

and my cookies are nice!

x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry this took a while to update, I really am, I just had a lot of Drama coursework to do, so I've been sat in doing that all week :'( it's a good job I enjoy drama or I'd end up shooting myself!

Anyways! Thank you to my AMAZING reviewers! As I promised, you all get a cookie:D!

**rubyxdragon :** I know! I do feel slightly sorry for her... especially further in the story and after this chapter! :D But I am so glad you're enjoying this! hands over cookie

**Kitai Akino :** Yeah, I couldn't let her witness it, I feel bad enough as it is, so yeah. :) hands over cookie

**ONIX-21 :** Eee thank you! Yeah, she does deserve to be home, and I hope you like what happen's once she arrives at the office! hands over cookie

**CagedHeart :** It's Angst :) And thank you thank you thank you!! Maybe Naru will notice... maybe not! Let's find out shall we:) hands over cookie

**PrincessSerene15 :** Thank you:D! And oh yes, Naru will deffinately flip if/when he finds out! hands over last cookie

Well there we go! Enjoy the cookies my lovely's, and on with the story!

* * *

Mai stepped away from the door, and sharply turned around, looking if anyone was there, and luckily enough, no one was. She quickly made her way down the street, checking every few seconds around her that no one or no cars were following her, and her heart beat increased greatly, as one did, but sped straight away. She carried on walking fast, towards SPR, Shibuya Psychic Research, where she knew her narcissist boss was waiting for her. However, Mai didn't feel upto doing anything. All she wanted to do was go home, lock every door and window, lay in bed and cry, and never go out again. She let a few tears fall, walking past various buildings, but quickly wiped them away, remembering that she had put on mascara and didn't want it running, as she knew Bou san, aka Takigawa, would enquire as to what was wrong, and she really couldn't be doing with that. That was if he and the rest of the team were there. Normally it was just her, Lin, and Naru. But sometimes, Bou san, Ayako, John, Masako and Yasuhara paid them a hearty visit. She hoped to god it wasn't one of those days. With her heartbeat increasing from fear as cars sped past her, she quickly dashed towards the building, grateful that it wasn't too far away from her home. She sighed as she made her way inside, wiping away anymore tears, and put on her normal, fake smile.

'I don't care if it's fake. I don't want anyone else to know what happens and what HAS happened. It's not of their business.' She thought, gritting her teeth. But then, walked up the stairs, leading towards a door that boldly read "Shibuya Psychic Research". She stopped, put on a big smile, and walked in, taking off her coat, only to be greeted by a worried looking monk, with dirty blonde hair.

"Mai, where have you been?!" Takigawa shouted desperately. Mai just looked at him and put on her fake smile, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sorry! I was just on my way home from school, and I forgot my homework from school, so I had to go back and get it, and went back home, and I kinda fell asleep on my bed, I was really exhausted!" She said, still plastering that fake smile, reassuring everyone around her.

"I told you she'd be ok." Those words stung, but let it pass, as she looked towards a young woman in her kimono, with the sleeve covering her pale lips, and her cold eyes staring at Mai.

'_If only you knew, Masako.' _Mai thought venomously, but smiled anyway.

"Yep! And ok is what I sure am!" She said cheerfully, and walked past the coat hook, but Takigawa suddenly lunged on Mai, and she screamed.

"Mai, I was only going to give you a hug…" He said worriedly. She looked at him, fear evident in her eyes, as she trembled. This caught the eyes of everyone in the room, which sure enough, was the whole team, bar Naru and Lin, who were no doubt in their respected offices. Mai just moved to the kitchenette, mumbling to herself.

"I'm going to make Naru's tea." Was what came out of her lips as she disappeared around a corner.

"What was that?" Takigawa asked the redheaded Ayako. She just shrugged, worry glinting in her eyes.

Mai was stood in the kitchenette, waiting for the kettle to boil, and looked out of the window next to her. Suddenly something caught her eye. A black car with tinted out windows was parked just outside, and a boy with dark black hair was making his was towards the steps to the SPR office. Mai was stood there shaking, her heart beating at a hundred miles per hour, as the kettle boiled. Her hand was shaking violently, but managed to keep the kettle steady, quickly poured the tea into a cup, and dashed into Naru's office, earning the attention of the crew in the lounge. She burst into Naru's office, slamming the tea on his desk and fell onto her knees, trying helplessly to keep the tears from running down her face. She was still shaking violently, with her head in her hands. Naru looked at her, with his emotionless face and stood up, looking at the trembling girl on the floor.

"Mai." He said firmly. She looked at him with watery eyes, yet no tears had escaped. Yet. She grabbed onto his desk, pulling herself up, while still shaking.

"Naru, please can I stay in here for a bit." She asked looking down towards the floor. He looked at her and then sighed.

"Mai, you know you have a job to do, and you're late as it is…" She cut him off.

"PLEASE, Naru." She asked, with a few tears spilling over her eyes. He was taken aback a bit by this and softened his gaze.

"Very well. Sit in that chair in the corner." Just as he said this, there was a knock at the door.

"Naru, there's a visitor here, he says he wants you to check out his mansion." Naru sighed, yet again and looked towards Mai. She was frozen still, trembling more than ever; tears were threatening to spill again, as Naru spoke to her.

"Is there something wrong, Mai?" He asked in his usual emotionless tone, but softer than before.

"No, everything is fine." She whispered. He put his hands to his brow and looked at her.

"That is evidently not true. Now, do you want to stay in here while I see to this customer?" He asked cautiously. She abruptly turned and looked at him, wiping her cheeks, not noticing that a bit of her foundation had rubbed off.

"Thank you." She whispered, and then put on a big fake smile. "I'm just not feeling to well, I suppose!" She chuckled. He raised his eyebrows to her, and just walked away, but before closing her in his office, he just said blankly.

"Just get me some more tea. The one you just made spilt all over my desk thanks to your stupid shaking." She quickly nodded, not bothering to call him a egotistic, narcisstic jerk, and rushed out after Naru, forgetting the possible threat lurking just outside his office. She walked behind him and followed him into the lounge, and then she froze. He was sat there.

* * *

**A/N :** dun dun DUNNN! Oh no! What will happen?!

Review, and then you'll find out won't you ;)

HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!

x


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N :** Hello! dodges items being thrown sorry about that cliff hanger!! I thought I'd leave it off with a bit of... tension ;)

yes well anyways! My lovelyyyy reviewers, whom I love:

**ONIX-21 :** Haha! Well, it would've been a pretty boring plot if i hadn't have done it ;) I'm sooo glad you think I've got the characters right!! Thats what I was worring about most haha!! So Thank you:)! I'm really happy you like it!!

**Aiel-chan :** Mwuhaha! Yes, it is! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**rubyxdragon :** EEEP! Sorry!! head down in shame But I hope you enjoy this bit!! And hope you have some hair left... O.o Haha:)

**Kitai Akino :** I'm sorrrrrrrry! I hope this doesn't kill you too much!! Enjoy!

**Otaku Nayami :** Here you go:D!

**Gaaragirl91:** You'll find out now!

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

_Mai walked behind Naru, and followed him into the lounge, and then she froze. He was sat there._

* * *

"Soshi." She whispered to herself, eyes wide in fear, and she started to shake again. She felt the tears brimming her eyes as he looked up from his seat on the couch, looking straight at her. After a few seconds, he smirked and looked down, pushing his glasses up, and looked back up to Mai, who was frozen in her place.

"Mai." He nodded towards her. Naru glared at him, and stood in front of Mai protectively.

"Oh, you know our Mai!" Takigawa exclaimed happily. Soshi just looked towards Mai and Naru, and smirked.

"Our paths have crossed before." Naru just glared at the young man, and said to Mai, still glaring at Soshi.

"Mai, the tea. Go get it." She nodded, as she hurried off towards the kitchenette and slammed the door shut, falling on the floor, sobbing.

"I am interested in hiring this _Shibuya Psychic research team,_" He looked over his glasses to see that Naru had sat on the couch opposite, with his black notebook open. Lin had also joined them, standing behind the couch with the rest of the team. "You see… in my mansion, strange…_occurrences,_ if you will, have been happening, and I would like you to solve this small problem." He stated. Naru just looked at him, still glaring at him and started to speak.

"Well, first of all. Please tell us your name. And also what kind of _occurrences _you mean." Soshi just started at him, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Ever so sorry, how rude of me. My name is Watashobi Soshi. But just call me Soshi, formal isn't really in my favour." He pushed his glasses up again, and carried on. "I am guessing that you are the director of this business?" He said glancing at Naru, who nodded slightly. "You look a bit young to be the director of such a popular business." Naru just scoffed and looked at him.

"You seem a bit young to own a mansion." Soshi just carried on smirking, which was starting to annoy Naru, evident through his glares.

"Well, I inherited it from my late father. My mother left us and so the mansion was left in our possession. But enough of that. The occurrences that have been happening. Many of my maids and other working staff around have been saying that they hear strange noises all around the house, that of a woman screaming apparently. Also, at a specific time of night, 3:00am in the morning to be exact, a strange bright red light is seen taking over the basement." He looked towards Naru and noted that he was writing all this information down in his notebook. Naru looked back up, emotions bar from his face.

"Have you seen any of these sightings, Mr Watashobi?" Naru asked in his monotone.

"No, I can't say I have. But I need your help, as it is scaring off all my staff. Only a few have remained since they started and the few that are staying, are on the brink of leaving." He said, annoyance showing in his voice.

"When did these start happening?" Naru asked. Soshi looked up, fingers on his chin, evidently trying to remember.

"Well… I'd say about a month or two ago, but I can't be certain." Naru jotted this in his notebook, and then slammed it shut, just as Mai came in with the tea on a tray. Naru looked at her, and noticed her mascara had run, and he also noticed a slight darker colour around her eye, and raised his eyebrows. Mai caught his staring.

"What?" She snapped. Naru just shook his head as she wiped her eyes and stood next to Lin, not looking at Soshi.

"Well, Mr Watashobi, we'll need the directions to your mansion, and we'll need three rooms. Two for personal space, and then a room for our base. We shall be arriving at around about noon tomorrow." Naru stated. Soshi just stood up and looked towards Mai, who was frozen in place, looking straight at Soshi, her eyes wide. Lin looked towards Mai, and noticed that she was stood stiff, trembling a bit. He put an arm on her shoulder and she jumped half a mile. Soshi just smirked at this and shook Naru's hand.

"Well, Mr Shibuya, I look forward to our meeting tomorrow. Here are the directions." He handed him a bit of paper, and looked up towards Mai.

"Mai." He smirked and nodded in her way, winking. Mai's hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge, as he turned around and left, leaving everyone in silence until Takigawa shouted.

"Oh yeah! New case!" Smiles were upon everyone's lips, as they hadn't had a new case in a few weeks. Naru got up from the couch, turned around and looked at Mai, who was stood shaking yet again.

"Mai." He said, making her jump slightly, and she widened her eyes, but then softened up and smiled widely at him. "My office. I'd like a word." This made her face drop. She nodded, and picked up the tray left on the coffee table and took it to the kitchenette. She quickly placed the tray in the sink, and left it as she leaned over and started to try and calm herself down.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I can put this smile on like I always do, and everyone will believe it, and no one will know what's going on." She whispered to herself. She stood up, no longer shaking, smiling broadly, as she walked through the lounge, smiling at the crew. She swiftly made her way upto Naru's office door, and knocked loudly, waiting a brief second before letting herself in.

"Naru?" She asked quizzically, yet smiling non-the less. He was sat at his desk, typing loudly on his laptop, then jotting things down in his black notebook.

'_Researching already?'_ Mai thought and rolled her eyes.

"Something wrong?" Naru asked bluntly. Mai quickly looked up at him, eyes wide, but then gained her composure.

"No… But I'm sure there is for you. Researching already! I mean, I didn't think you had much of a life, but now I realise your life is totally non-existent!" Mai said, folding her arms by her chest and turning her head. Naru just narrowed his eyes slightly and stopped typing on his laptop.

"Mai." He said, which made her turn around and lock eyes with him. He kept up the stare, that was until Mai looked away yet again.

"If that's all you wanted to ask me, then if you don't mind, I'm going." She turned around and headed for the door, until Naru spoke again.

"Stop lying, idiot." He said bluntly. She stopped and looked at him, slowly turning her body to face him.

"I'm not lying." She said stubbornly. He just raised his eyes at Mai, and then something suddenly flew past Mai, hitting the adjacent wall.

'_W-what the hell was that!?'_ Her mind was shouting, as she stepped back. She looked at the now smashed teacup, situated on the floor and then at Naru, who hadn't moved at all, looking down, with his fingers against his eyebrows.

"N-Naru?" She called to him, worry evident in her voice. Naru just kept looking downwards, scolding himself in his mind, but keeping his emotionless mask on.

'She's lying. I can tell when I looked into her eyes. She's not got that spark she normally has.'

'_So you like her?' _Another part of his mind came into play.

'_No. I just know when my assistant isn't being her self. And I can't have her feeling down when she's the one who keeps everyone happy.' _Naru compromised with himself.

'_Yeah, but she made you lose control and smash that cup. You like it when she's happy, don't you? Just admit that you like her.' _Naru just laughed to himself, pushing those thoughts away before he could admit anything that he would regret later.

"Naru?" Mai looked at him, definitely worried now. Obviously seeing him laugh to himself worried her, as it was something Naru wouldn't do, even if no one were in the room. Naru then sighed and looked up at Mai, who had cautiously walked closer to him. "Are you ok?" She asked again, not realising the irony in her question.

"Yes, Mai. I am. Now please tell me what's wrong. I do not need a depressed assistant making all my customers depressed also, so please whatever is bugging you, please let it out. You'll only feel worse if you keep it in, idiot. I thought even you would realise that." He said as he smirked a little.

"Nothings wrong!" She shouted, her face turning red from anger. "And even if there WAS something wrong, I wouldn't in hells chance tell you." She said as she stormed off towards the door, opening it. "JERK." She shouted just before she walked out of his office, slamming the door shut, making a picture next to the door fall down and smash. Naru just groaned and put his head on his desk.

* * *

**A/N :** Ok, so this wasn't such a bad cliff hanger? I hope not! Please don't hurt me!

And ok, I have a rule now, I'm only going to update if my reviews get 30 

so tell your ghost hunt fanatic friends to R&R aswell as yourselves!

Hope you liked this chapter!

x


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N :** Hiya! You did it! Got it to 30 reviews! So here's your reward! Oh and just to let you know, updates may not be as fast, as I'm still writing this, and we're near to where I'm at. So yeah. But if you have any idea's... PLEASE TELL ME!

**ONIX-21 :** Wooo! He did kinda notice :D! Let's see what happens now ;)

**Risyuna :** Awwwh! That would've been nice! But then the plot of them all finding it out in the worst situation seems more interesing to me! ;)

**rubyxdragon :** Thank you:)! And that would be nice wouldn't it:P

**Aiel-chan :** Hmm... I wonder too! It'll be good though! I hope! And woo! joins dance:D

**PrincessSerene15 :** Ooo! Well... it'll get more interesting as we go along, trust me! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

HERE YOU GO!

* * *

"JERK." She shouted just before she walked out of his office, slamming the door shut, making a picture next to the door fall down and smash. Naru just groaned and put his head on his desk.

* * *

A million thoughts were running through his head, however he kept that same old mask over his face. He raised his head towards the door where she had left, and sighed.

'_It might be her time of month?' _He thought to himself, although she was normally like this, so was she constantly on? No. That couldn't be right. Maybe, it was the anniversary of her parent's death? Nope. She normally told them, and asked them to visit their grave with her. So what else could make her so upset and so angry?

'_Mai, what is going on inside that head of yours?' _He asked, almost desperately. Then that voice came back into his head. The one so far away, yet so clear in the back of his mind.

'_There you go again, analysing everything! Just talk to the girl!'_ It had replied shouting. Naru just shook his head, that was not how he did things. He wasn't emotional, and he couldn't help, even if he wanted to, that's why he got the information of the others, like Lin, or Bou san. They were better at this thing that he was, and he wasn't about to let go of his pride and his reputation for some girl who couldn't control her emotions.

_'Yes, but 'that girl' is Mai Taniyama. The girl who has changed you in so many ways, yet you can't even see it. For a so called genius, you're so dense.'_ That inner mind of his was starting to grind on his nerves. It was then that he heard noises coming from the lounge. Loud voices, to be exact. That annoyed him even worse, so getting up to walk to the door; he peered out, to see what the commotion was. Mai was being held firmly on the couch, by Takigawa, holding her shoulders, while Ayako was shouting at her.

Mai was trying her hardest not to cry, due to the current pain she was feeling on her shoulders thanks to the monk. And, oh boy was she in pain, plus it didn't help that both Ayako and Bou san were shouting at her, while she just sat there, anger rising in herself too.

"MAI, there IS something wrong, so just tell us, damnit!" Takigawa had shouted, putting more pressure onto her shoulders. This time, Mai had yelped in pain, causing Takigawa to release her shoulders, and she stood up, facing the monk and the miko.

"Mai, please, we only want to know what's wrong!" Ayako had pleaded. This annoyed Mai even more.

"NOTHING IS WRONG!" Mai screamed, punching her had to the wall next to her, with as much force she could conjure, surprisingly leaving a dent in the wall, and causing her knuckles to bleed. She breathed in deeply, while shaking from the anger. She calmed herself down a bit, and looked towards the two, noticing Naru and Lin had come out to see the quarrelling threesome, while Masako, John and Yasuhara were stood away, eyes wide in shock. Noticing the attention was all on here, she just looked down, arms by her sides, and spoke. "Even if there was something wrong…" She looked up, narrowing her eyes at her audience, "there's nothing ANY OF YOU COULD DO!" She screamed as she ran out of the door, tears streaming her face, slamming the door, leaving an awe struck audience.

"Mai! Wait!" Takigawa shouted, standing up and rushed towards the door, until Naru came, and put his hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. Takigawa just looked at him dumbfounded, and nodded his head, as if knowing what Naru's intentions were. Naru just walked past everyone silently, walked out the door and made his way out of the building. He looked both ways of the street, wondering which path Mai had taken. He shook his head at the girl.

_'Why do you do this to me, Mai?'_ He asked himself as he groaned inwardly. He looked to his left, then to his right, and then chose to go left. Then it started to rain again. He cursed the weather, but not bothering to cover himself up. He'd forgotten his coat anyway and was in too much of a rush to go back and get it. He walked past various buildings, houses and café's, looking into them, and looking down alleyways to make sure she hadn't gone there, and then stopped at the end of a bridge just over a fast flowing river. There sat Mai on her knees, drenched due to the still fast falling rain, with her arms over the bottom railing, resting her head upon them. He could hear her trying to stifle sobs threatening to overtake her windpipe, and this pained him to know end.

_'Why is she like this?'_ He wondered to himself, wincing slightly at yet another stifled sob coming from the girl. He vowed then and there than he would find out and help her make it though whatever was troubling her. He steadily walked forward, splashing little puddles as he did so, and stopped again. Mai had stood up, hair dripping wet, covering her eyes. Her breathing seemed shallow and uneven, and he looked to where she was looking.

_'The river? What's so interesting about it? Sure it's faster flowing than normal because of the rain, but it's still just a boring river-'_ His thoughts were cut short, as he noticed Mai move, and lifted her self to sit on the edge of the railing, and started to move forward into the air. He was frozen in shock, eyes wide as the realisation hit him of Mai's intensions.

"MAI!"

* * *

**A/N :** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!! haha! Sorry! But I had to leave it there!

Ok... the new target until i update is **_40 - 45 _** depending on how generous I feel, and how nice the reviews are! so yeah!

get reviewing and I hope you liked this!!

xxx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N :** Ok, So I am **VERRYY!! UBERRR!! sorry!!** about not updating faster! I really am! You see.. I got myself into some bother with my parents... and that got me grounded for a MONTH! yes! A month! (cries) and my phone taken off me, and also my "_internet privlages_" taken away. aka banned off here. So I've had to sneak on to give you all this!

And I've also been on holiday this past week in spain! It was verryyy fun! :D But anyways! Enough of my blabber! To my lovely reviewers!

**ONIX-21 :** Thank youu! I'm glad I've got you on the edge of your seat! Hopefully you can relax a little with the new chappy! :P

**CryingBlackCherryTigerBlossoms : **I'm so glad you love it! :D! I shall keep it going!

**rubyxdragon :** Haha! I know it was a cliff hanger! I'm sorry! But I thought suspension was good :P And Ooo I can deffinately see mai as a violent person! I mean with Naru always being bad mannered towards her... and yeah. Haha. That would anger me :P haha!

**PrincessSerene15 :** I know! Isn't he just!? He may find out soon.. he might not! But the clues will be adding up ;) Enjoy this chapter!

**Otaku Nayami :** I'm soorrrrry! I hope this chapter is worth the wait!

**Gaaragirl91 : **Here you go! :D Please enjoy!

**ShimeiXDD :** Okk... I'm sorry if it sounds like im demanding reviews! I don't mean it to come across that way! And second, I know it makes her miserable! She's meant to be! Wouldn't you after you've been raped?! And thank you for the idea's! They are really good, but I'd already written what would happen next! But i really hope you enjoy this :)

**HarunoRin :** HAHA! I loved it! That would be quite an interesting plot! haha! Wooo go Naru! dances :D

**Lady Light : **Haha! I know! Poor Mai! I hope you like this chapter!

**SamuraiLordzAndGodesses77 :** Haha! Well, I'm really glad you took a chance with reading my fic! And I'm so happy you liked it!! And WOO! YOU GUESSED CORRECT!! I got the name from Pretear, yes! Kudo's for you! And extra cookies!

**SammyCrusinix :** Eee! Thank you! Please enjoy!

**kittylicious :** Well! Here you go! Time to find out!

**Midnights-dawn :** I hope you enjoy this then!

**Angelic Kitsune :** Eeee! :D! I'm so so so so glad you like it! And I'm even more glad you want more and more! And lol!! No need to beg!! Here you go! :D!

**Kirsty1452 :** Haha! Why thank you! And Well! You'll just have to wait and see about that ;) And No! I just meant get the review count upto or past that. I've just been really busy/grounded! As explained above :P

**Kuomori :** HAHAHA!! Oh my gosh!! That would be the funniest thing ever! Imagine how good that would be if it happened in the manga?! HAHAHA! So ooc I love it! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**CuteLittleMissUchiha :** I know!! He's a buggar haha! And I would! But I don't know much about it, coz I haven't read the manga! :'(! If you know anywhere i can read it online, PLEASE TELL ME!! haha!

**xoLovelyEyesox : **Ooo! I'm glad I have your attension! Please keep reading! :D

**Nekolean :** I'm carrying on now! Please enjoy this chapter!

**Sana-banana :** Haha!! Emo Mai! I'm glad that you like it! And I shall re-read to look for my spelling mistakes! :) enjoy!

**raindropz :** Haha! Well! Here you go! more for my lovely reviewers! I really hope you like it!

OK! WELL! THAT'S IT FOLKS! READ AWAY!

* * *

_"MAI!"_

* * *

Naru ran up the bridge, not caring about the puddles that drenched his already wet attire. He ran closer to her, and just before she leapt off the railings, grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, pulling her back onto the bridge with as much force as he could. He stood there, panting from the quick sprint and because of the shock, as Mai just stood with her back to his chest, his arms still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Mai… what the hell?" Naru asked as he panted slightly, and spun her round to face him. Her eyes were still covered by her dripping wet hair, with her head bowed down, her fists balled.

"Why are you here?" She asked so quietly, Naru almost missed it. He just looked at her, and then grabbed her chin with his thumb and index finger, and lifted her head up to gaze at her. Her dark brown eyes stared back at his cold blue eyes, wide eyed with tears flowing from them, pain and suffering, presented in her gaze. This made his heart sink from his chest to his stomach, and felt like it had shattered into a million pieces. He looked back at her, not daring to break the stare, as she suddenly pushed him away from herself, and looked straight at him.

"Why the hell are you here, damnit! You're not meant to be here!" She screamed at him, pointing her finger accusingly at him. She looked at him for another few seconds, and then dropped to the floor on her knees, sobbing into her hands, shouting at him to leave. He bent down to her and lifted her head back up again to look at her.

_'What the hell am I doing?!'_ He screamed inside his head, but never took his hand from her cheek. He just looked at her, while her eyes screamed shock practically as she stiffened under his touch as he dropped his cool, egotistical act, just for once. Just for her.

"What's wrong, Mai?" He whispered to her, still looking at her straight in the eyes, concern written all over his face. Mai was stunned. Naru…her egotistical, narcissist of a boss was showing concern. And to quite a high level. This worried her. But she just carried on looking at him, eyes wide in shock.

"Mai?" He asked as he gently shook her shoulders. "Mai, talk to me, you idiot." He said sternly, starting to get annoyed. This was the Naru she knew and loved. She sighed and looked away from his gaze, and he let his hand drop from her face. Mai took in a breath and looked to him.

"I… I…" She looked around, and stumbled on her words, fidgeting. "I… Oh, Naru!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder blade. He stiffened slightly at her touch, but then looked back down at the crying girl. He lifted his arm to her back, and with his hand, rubbed it, shushing her. Whoever had done this to his Mai, was going to pay.

Once Mai had finished crying, she took in what was happening. Naru – her cold, emotionless boss - was rubbing her back, letting her cry on his shoulder, shushing her. She thought back to when she had dreamt when – that – had happened. Her dream Naru was there, doing exactly the same thing. She looked up at him, and asked the first thing that popped into her head.

"Is… is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" She asked Naru, who just looked at her, and smirked.

"No Mai. I thought at least even you would know the difference between reality and the dream world, but obviously not." He said as he carried on smirking at her. She looked at him, anger evident in her eyes, the rain still falling from the dark night sky, the only light being from the streetlights and the moon, but then something caught Naru off guard. He remembered back at the office that he noticed a slightly different colour under one of her eyes. He could now, quite clearly see, that it was indeed bruised.

"Mai. What happened to your eye?" He asked sternly, holding her upper arms, his stretched so he could see her. She just bowed her head down towards the side and let her hair fall over her face.

"It's my mascara, it just ran a bit because of the rain." She said emotionlessly, wincing at Naru's touch to her bruises. Naru raised an eyebrow at her, but then decided that she will talk about it when the time comes.

"Let's take you home." He noted at he stood up, pulling Mai up with him. She nodded simply as she walked next to him, with her head down, not saying anything else. Naru looked at her through the side of his eye, not moving his head and sighed inwardly. He was doing that a lot lately. Maybe he shouldn't have taken the case? But she couldn't be thinking of suicide because of a case? Surely not? He let his head drop again, as questions ran through his mind. What if he hadn't have gotten there in time? What if he had taken a different route? Mai wouldn't be… he didn't want to think about the 'what ifs'. They were nearing Mai's apartment, and Naru was jerked out of his thoughts by Mai.

"You can leave me here. I can get there on my own from here." She said quietly. He just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so Mai." He said as he carried on walking towards her apartment. Mai looked towards him and sighed. He really could be stubborn sometimes. She followed him to her apartment and reluctantly took out her key, and pressed it inside the matching hole. She opened it, and stepped inside, and looked back towards Naru. She signed and dropped her arms.

"So, I guess you want some tea or something?" He looked at her and smirked. He would need something much stronger after what happened, but for now, he was just fine with tea.

"Yes, I do." And with that he strode in and looked around. He noted that it was a decent sized apartment for one person, and walked in towards the couch. He sat down and looked around, making himself comfy. There was a banister just after the front door, with a door to the right, which looked like the kitchen area. Then there was the living room and dining room merged together, with a TV in front of the settee. Then there was a door next to where the TV was; obviously leading to her bedroom, and behind the settee was another room, which had to be the bathroom. Through out the generously sized apartment was paintings hung up and pictures sat on shelves of her family and also her friends, and some, Naru noted, of the SPR group. He smiled, just only slightly, but non-the less smiled, at these pictures. They were the only family Mai had left. He knew this, and so did the others, but he didn't think most of them realised that all the time. Not like Naru, no. He was always thinking about it. About her. Mai came walking through with a steaming cup of green tea, wafting Naru out of his thoughts. He stood up and took the tea from her, and looked towards her, not saying anything. Mai noticed this, and blushed.

"W-what?!" She asked, pushing past him, and sitting on the burgundy settee. She crossed her arms, and then looked back towards Naru, who was smirking.

"Are you that stupid that you forgot your clothes are wet and that you need to change them? Or should I rack your miniscule brain to help you remember?" She looked at him, as he took a sip of his tea, and her face flashed red, fire in her eyes. She stood up from the settee, stomping her feet, mumbling to herself about a certain narcissist. She threw her bedroom door open, and then slammed it shut, leaving Naru still smirking at the old Mai.

**A/N :** Well! The long awaited (well, not really) chapter 8! I really hope you enjoyed it and please review! Try to get 60-65 this time!

**OH AND IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE TO READ THE GHOST HUNT MANGA ONLINE, PLEASE TELL ME!!**

Kthnxbi! Lol!

KL!

x


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N :** This week my dear reviewers, I am **EXTREMELY EXCITED! **

Why you ask?

It's my birthday in 5 days! the 17th of April! :D so I am looking forward to that!

anyways, thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are the most amazing people! and the ones who get me writing more and more! Unfortunately I am apologizing for the lack of this chapter, and this is where I have written upto, so updates will be slow if I don't get my butt in order! So this is where the reviews with idea's will be DEFFINATELY aprechiated and thought over! So yes! my reviewers!:

**HarunoRin :** Yes! It is good! I couldn't have Mai being depressive now all the time, could i!? :P

**midnights-dawn :** Thank you! And hmmm! He might! He might not! We shall have to wait and see ;)

**kristy1452 :** Thank you! and thank you for trying! Please enjoy this (short)yes im sorry chapter!

**rubyxdragon : **Haha!! Yes i did! And i'm doing it again! :D and thank youu! im really glad you like it! And thank youu!! its not perfect at all, but eee! you make me smile by saying it! and you spelt emotional right! :D! and Yes... It does suck. Majorly. and over my birthday! sigh :'(

**PrincessSerene15 : **Haha! Well it would be a bit crap if Mai had died :P she just needed to be saved by a knight in shining armour ;) thank youu! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Lady Light :** I'm sorry! I promise after this chapter, I'll try my very best to write more! :D!

**CuteLittleMissUchiha : **HAHA! Naru-baka! :D! I love it! :'D! and don't you worry! they shall pay :D just... later on... and HAHA! I MEMORISED THAT TOO! :'D! High five!

**shimeiXDD : **Thank you! please enjoy!

**Angelic Kitsune :** OH MY GOSH THANK YOU! :D and ahahaha!! scare them with his icy glare of doom! :D! I'm so glad you loved it! Please love this as much! :D!

**-Charlotte-26 : **Eeee It was! Naru can be nice when he wants :D and yesss that would be a good idea, I might use it further on in the story! :D and if I do, I shall dedicate that chapter to you! :D

**Aoi Faith : **Haha! Yes! And hmm... they might.. they might not ;) we'll find out later sharn't we!

**Crystal196 : **Thank you very much! Please enjoy!

**ONIX-21 :** Hi! And thank youu!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! and eeee!! thank you so much!! it helped ALOT! :D!!

**Sana-banana : **Haha! thank you!! and wouldn't he reaction be priceless?! :D! please enjoy!

**Ama-dono8 : **Haha!! He migghhtt! but he might not :P my bets are that he will be :P and HAHA! tracking them down would be good!! :D! IF he finds out... mwuhaha! and to your other comment... EEEEEP!! OK! I'M UPDATING!! hides in corner please don't hurt me! if you do... no more perfection of her pain would be able to be written! hehe!

**AnimeLoverXP : **Haha! Yesss she did! and yess! I hope that toooo! very much so! and I also hate Soshi... but as he looks like Kyoya from Ouran High School Host Club, I'll let him off drools if only he wasn't a rapist! sighh please enjoy!

**I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ****Angelic Kitsune**** AND ****ONIX-21**** FOR HELPING ME FIND GHOST HUNT ONLINE! :D!**

_She threw her bedroom door open, and then slammed it shut, leaving Naru still smirking at the old Mai._

* * *

Mai leaned on her door after she slammed it and sighed. Why did he always treat her like a toddler?! He knew it riled her, so why was he so persistent on doing it?! She sighed again, and walked towards her closet, picking out a simple black tank top, with yellow baggy pyjama trousers, and a black hoody, covering her arms, and taking out a blue scarf. She knew Naru would question it, but she'd rather that then handing her problems to him on a platter. She walked towards her dresser and ran a brush through her damp hair, and tied it in a short high ponytail, her bangs falling in front of her face. She took a look at her neck and winced at the bruises. Her neck was practically black and blue, with scars in the form of bite marks. Tears sprang to her eyes as she remembered only a few hours ago, but brushed them away before they could spill and shook her head. She had to keep strong. She looked towards her desk by the side of her bed, and on it was a photo frame. She walked to her bed and plopped herself onto it, picking up the delicate silver frame. Inside of it was a photo of three people. Two adults with gleaming grins were swinging a laughing five year old girl between them both. Mai traced her finger over the two adults as tears began to threaten to spill once again, but this time for a different reason. First she traced the man, dressed in a suit, but with his tie casually undone, with his first few shirt buttons undone, one arm slinging a blazer over one shoulder and the other holding the little girls hand. Mai then traced the woman in the frame, wearing a simple yellow button-up blouse with a white gypsy skirt, which cascaded down her legs to her feet, as she had taken the little girls other free hand, swinging her in the air with the man. Mai then looked at the little girl, who had short brown hair, with various hair clips and pins holding in her bangs, wearing a simple yellow and white sundress, almost matching the older woman's gripping her hand. Mai traced this for a moment longer, until she heard a knock on the door, snapping her out of her trance. She quickly placed the frame beside her and grabbed her scarf, wrapping it around her neck tightly, and then placing the frame back on the bedside table.

"Naru? What do you want?" She heard a click and saw the door handle move, as Naru let himself into the bedroom.

"I was just seeing if you were ok. You were taking a while." He said blankly. She looked at him for a moment, worried that he was actually concerned about her. Even though he might not like to show it, she was able to suss out the worry in his sentences. She then smiled and tilted her head, turning her smile into a grin. Naru sighed and looked away, dismissing the small fact that she had discovered his well-hidden worry. He then looked back at her, and cocked an eyebrow at Mai.

"What are you doing, wearing a scarf?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at her. Mai put her hands to her neck protectively, as if she believed he could see through her disguise.

"I was cold." She said matter-of-factly, turning away from him and gazing at her silver picture frame once again, letting her hands fall beside her from her neck. She felt her tears again, but then snapped back to Naru. "What's wrong with wearing a scarf if you're cold?!" She stated aggressively, immerging from her worry. "People wear it outside, so why not in!?" She asked again, standing this time, walking towards her window. She sighed and placed her palms on her windowsill, hunched over while bowing her head, calming herself down.

"Mai." She looked towards Naru over her shoulder, still hunched, noticing that he had stood up. He walked towards her and she turned herself around, her palms behind her resting on the windowsill. Naru came next to her, and looked out the window, as if in thought, staring out with his cold icy eyes. He sighed, and Mai cocked her head up towards him.

"Naru? Are you sick?" She asked worriedly, trying to catch his gaze while he looked out. He averted his gaze to her, not moving his head, and then looked back out the window.

"No, Mai, I'm not sick." He stated. She turned around, satisfied with Naru's answer, and began to look outside, to see what he was so interested in. She stared contently, squinting her eyes in place to see if there was anything she missed. Nothing was of great importance. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or am I going to have to do something to force it out of you?" Naru said, shocking the girl, who turned round, only to be met by piercing blue eyes.

"T-there's nothing wrong, Naru! Why won't anyone believe me?!" She huffed, walking away from him.

"Because no one believes liars."

* * *

A/N : Is Naru actually making sense?! I'd say he is! and... being conciderate?! WOAHH! totally weird!

ok this time... the review mark is 80 to 85 plus!

please enjoy this short chapter, and remember! this is all I have gotten to! So updates maybe slow, but please tell me your idea's for this! :D

Love,

Keiko Locket!

xx


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N :** I'm soooo sorry!! :'(! I haven't updated this in like... forever. So I'm doing it now! My excuse this time is that my dad took my laptop off me ¬.¬ Haha.  
Plus, I had my drama exam today! I think it went quite well! But we'll find out in August on results day haha.

Anyways! I LOVEEE all my gorgeous reviewers :) thank you for sticking with this, and I know its been slow, but it will carry on, gradually! thanks to all! Plusss, I made sure this is longer :)

Reviewers!!

**Sana-banana : **Thank you!! and I knoww! T.T I'm sorry! I hope this makes up for it! it's a tad longer :D

**Ama-dono8 : **Hahaha!! I think that is a good idea ;)! Get the ghost to eat Soshi! hehe! Haha!! I think that would make a brill story ;)! And I hope you enjoy this!

**kristy1452 : **I'm glad you liked it!! But I'm sorry I didn't update sooner T.T I hope this makes up for it!

**LyssAU17 : **Yeah! Poor Mai T.T noone does believe liars!! And I'm soorrrrry!! TT.TT

**Aoi Faith :** He miiigghhhtt! He miigghhhttt not! hehe! :D And woooop! I hope he does! hehe!

**Lady Light :** Oooo He might! Read on to see ;)!

**-silencer-LOLLIPOP- : **Whoots! back! hehe!

**rubyxdragon :** Hahaha! Nope I didn't :D! And this one isn't either. Not really :) And eeee! thank you!! please enjoy this!! :D and I'm sorry for the wait T.T

**ONIX-21 :** Haha! It's ok! :)! And OoOoOo!! Thank youu!! :D Naru migghhhttt ;) might not. hehe! Please enjoy!

**Angelic Kitsune :** It's ok! :D hehe! EEEEP!! TT.TT I'm soorrrrrryyyyy!! begs for forgiveness and Yeah! He does care! :3! He's cute when he wants to be! ;P! And wee! thank you!! :D I had a lovely birthday, and because you wished me a happy birthday, you get another dedication! hehe! :D!

**kittylicious :** I know! It's so strange! :3 hehe!! Please enjoy this!!

**Starlight - Wild Koneko :** Thank you very much! And I'm very glad that you're looking forward to the parts of my story!! :D! please enjoy this!

**Otaku Nayami :** Hehe! More chapter!! :D enjoy!

**-Charlotte-26 :** Eee! Arigato! And yes! it got in time! hehe! Because of saying that, you get a chapter dedication! thank you :3!! And I thought that too! it was cute! :3! thank you, and please enjoy!

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO Angelic Kitsune AND -Charlotte-26 FOR THE LOVELY HAPPY BIRTHDAY MESSAGES :) IT WAS GREAT THANK YOU!! :3**

**On with le story!!**

* * *

_"Because no one believes liars." _

* * *

She stood dead in her tracks, and whirled round with her hand up to her mouth in shock. Had Naru just said that!? Her eyes were wide as she looked in to his, lost for words. Why was something so simple shocking her so? Then again, Naru had been giving her quite a few surprises throughout the day.

"Mai, I'm sick of this game you're playing. What's going on in that blank head of yours?" He said, almost raising his voice. Mai just carried on staring at him as if he had grown another head. That was annoying Naru to no end. "Mai…" This time, annoyance was clearly evident in his voice.

"Nothing is wrong, Naru…" She said, now averting her gaze elsewhere, staring into nothing. He rolled his eyes, and walked forward towards her. Mai snapped her head to look at him, and seeing him walk up to her, made her panic. She started backing up towards her wardrobe and put her hands in front of her, warning Naru off.

"W-what are you doing?" She stuttered. He carried on walking up to her, as she backed up into her wardrobe, pressing her back against it roughly, squinting as she felt some cuts and bruises on her back moan in agony, but tried to ignore the screaming pain. He made his way up to petit girl, leaning on the wardrobe with his fist above the girls head, draping his head to meet hers. He shifted his bodyweight closer to hers, and she moved her body further, trying to mould into her wardrobe. If he carried on, she feared some of her cuts would re-open. Naru took his free and let his fingers brush against the material around Mai's neck. This made her gasp and wince, shaking her head.

"Naru, stop it! Please, stop." She whimpered under his surprising intimate touch. He looked into her eyes and sighed, moving his body away, and putting his fingers to the bridge of his nose. Mai let out a breath, not realising she had been holding it in, and moved away from where Naru was. "Just, drop the subject, ok?" He could see the plead in her eyes, and looked away. He shook his head and made his way past Mai, through her bedroom door and into the living room. He turned towards Mai, and for a split second, Mai thought she saw a kind of emotion that Naru would never normally show.

_'Naru would never be worried about me, I guess I must be over analysing his eyes.'_ She chuckled sadly to herself, and then looked back at Naru, who had made his way to her front door. She walked out of her room, to be met with Naru's back. He looked over his shoulder while putting his hand to the door knob, and started to twist.

"Be at work ready to go to the mansion at 9 am. Don't be late. Goodnight." And with that, he was gone, and for some strange reason, this made Mai feel empty and lost. Why was he having this effect on her? It's not like he was kind to her, not really. He saved her, big woop…

"So why do I feel lost?" She whispered to herself, her hand up to her mouth in fear. She suddenly started shaking. It was that time. She hated this. But she knew, she knew the shaking wouldn't stop unless she made it. She felt the tears brim her eyes in frustration.

"Why?! Why does it have to be like this? Why can't I stop it?! Someone TELL ME!" She screamed, falling to the floor, crying into her hands, shaking violently. Then she heard a noise outside her apartment door. Only for a split second. Kind of like footsteps, and she thought she saw a shadow move away from her front door. Her eyes widened.

"Naru…" She whispered. He had listened to her outburst. She put her head into her hands, eyes wide in fear and shock.

"No, no no no no no! He didn't hear that. He couldn't hear that!" She was shaking more violently now, her vision blurring with the motion. She choked back her sobs, determined to beat her inner battle. Her non existent will to self destruction.

She lifted her head, and looked towards the kitchen, her tear stained face blank with depression. She shook her head, standing up and walking towards her kitchen.

"I can't do this… I can't." She repeated over and over again. Facing the draw she knew all too well, she laughed at herself sarcastically.

"You're such a fighter Mai. You're so brave Mai. You're so strong willed Mai! HA." She laughed; her tears falling as she forcefully pulled the draw out, pulling out her box rapidly and tearing the lid off. She ragged the blade out, and lifting it up to her face, she looked at it, disgusted.

"I hate you. I hate you so fucking much. Everyone too. I hate everyone. I don't care anymore. Fuck life. Fuck this. Fuck Naru." She spat, and with that, she rolled her black sleeve, and hacked into her arm, cutting over old scars and bruises, which made her cry out in pain, but carried on. This was what happened if she left it too long. She would go over the top. She just wished she could stop it.

Blood gracefully spilled from her arms and wrists, left and right, as she started to calm down. She took a breath in and exhaled loudly, closing her eyes to feel the numbness that overtook her body. Her feelings were blank. Her eyes didn't shine. And her arms were blood stained. She gulped, the feeling rejoining her body as she started to feel the sting of the fresh cuts. Gritting her teeth together, she put her blade back into the box with shaking hands, and shut her draw. Moving slowly, her vision becoming blurry, she made her way to her bedroom, shakily pulling out her suitcase from under her bed, deciding to pack in the morning. Flopping on her bed, her surroundings shaking rapidly making her feel sick with dizziness; she turned her head towards her picture frame, tears falling from her eyes.

"I'm sorry mom, dad. I'm so sorry." She choked out while whispering. After that, Mai's world went into black.

The light of sunrise shone through Mai's windows, onto her frail form. She was curled on top of her covers, with her arms over her head, shielding her eyes from the light. She opened one eye slowly, squinting and cursing herself for not closing her curtains before collapsing. She then blinked a few times, and rolled on to her back, lifting her arms in the air and moving her legs to stretch, cracking her stiff joints. Suddenly, a wave of pain shot through both her arms, she shrieked in pain, quickly moving her arms and pressing them into her chest. She gritted her teeth, and shut her eyes tightly, moaning with pain. When it subdued, she slowly moved her arms to the side of her body, propping herself up. She sighed and looked towards her clock.

7:30 Am. She had enough time to get ready, pack and be on time. Wouldn't that shock Naru? She lazily sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawned, moving slowly towards her wardrobe. She looked through her many outfits, and picked out a pair of blue skinny fit jeans, a black long sleeved turtle neck another black zip up hoodie. She gathered up some underwear and socks, manoeuvring her way to her bathroom. She grabbed a towel and turned on her shower. She put her fresh clothes to rest on her toilet seat and stripped of her nightwear. Testing the heat of her shower, she placed her hand to the water and flinched. Too hot. She turned her shower temperature down, waiting a few seconds, then testing it again. Perfect. She put her towel to the side and stepped into the steamy shower. She closed her eyes, letting the water wake up her senses and fall over her body. She moved her wet hair from her face, slicking it backwards, then looked down to her body. The scars and bruises were still there. Bright as daylight and as obvious as the moon in the night sky. She sighed, closing her eyes again, then lifting her arms in front of her, and re-opening her eyes. The water running over them was turning a maroon red, washing off the dried blood from the night before. Her cuts were deep and scarred, the hot water stinging the wounds. She was surprised she was still conscious. Surely she had to be partly anaemic by now. She let her arms drop by her side, and just enjoyed the serene feel of the water running across her body, while thinking of her plans today.

She had to pack, and she had to be at work for 9.

She could do that.

Satisfied once she had lathered her hair and body, she turned her shower off, and stepped out, reaching for her towel and drying herself off. She looked into her mirror above her sink, wincing. Her black eye was bruised worse than it was last night, as were the scars and bruises across her neck, chest and arms. She felt the tears brim her eyes, and let them fall, silently wishing away her memory. She cried, yet did not sob, and stared at herself. She would be seeing him again today. Soshi. She pulled a face of pure disgust and sharply turned her head away. She stormed across her bathroom, reaching her clothes and ragging them on with her frustration. Tears started to spill again as she forcefully pulled the clothes on. Choking slightly, she laughed.

"He thinks this has gotten to me. I won't let Soshi have the pleasure." She stalked out of her bathroom, going over to her bedroom, and opening her small black suitcase. She packed enough clothes and underwear for a week. She was hoping that's all it would take. She put on her necessary make-up, pleased her scars and bruises weren't to be seen. Checking her clock, she gasped. 8:30 Am. It hadn't been an hour had it!? She shut her suitcase, but not before packing her picture and kissing it, and walked out of her bedroom, picking up her apartment keys, ready to go. She put her key to the lock, but then remembering something. She ran into her kitchen, opened her draw, and took out her box. She walked back to her suitcase, opened a back pocket and placed the box inside. She put on some white trainers and put up her hood, letting her bangs fall in front of face as she wheeled her suitcase out of her apartment. It wasn't raining, but she just felt like keeping herself to herself and not wanting people to notice her. Though she didn't expect many people to be walking the street at this time, she still felt the need to. She locked her apartment, suitcase in tow, walking out onto the street. She crisp winter air bit at her face, letting the hair out of her hood whip against her face. As she suspected, there was hardly anyone out. A few middle age people strolling, walking the dog, walking to work, that kind of thing, but nothing threatening. However, Mai still kept averting her eyes around her…just in case.

**A/N :** Well, there it is! the next chapter!

I really hope you enjoyed it, and it was a little bit longer than my rest haha!

This time, try to get the reviews upto 95-100 plus

:)

maybe 90 if i have already written the next chapter ;P

Keiko!  
xxxx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N : **Hello my wonderful readers and reviewers. Once again, I have to apologise greatly for hardly ever updating now :(  
I have a lot on my plate at the moment you see, but! I have just finished all my GCSE exams! :D so I might have a bit more free time on my hands!  
But I am really sorry that I haven't been updating. I'd love to tell you all what's happened to me over these few weeks, but I'd rather not bore you, as you're here to read my story! haha! So yes :) thank you for sticking with me, it means a great deal to me!

So because of my absence, I've written a bit more than I normally do! :)

Anyways! On to my amazing reviewers :)

**HarunoRin :** Hehe! It would be nice if everything worked out! and :O! He might react! he might not! ;) lets see! .

**rubyxdragon : **Awwwh! Reading that I feel guilty for going away again! And I know! Bad Mai! She should have more sense! I'm so glad you like my story! I really am! It means a lot to mee! . I really hope you enjoy this chapter! But I'm really sorry it took me this long :(

**Lewnuhhkau : **Lol! . thank you very much! And I know what you mean about not liking them, I'm exactly the same, but I love writing about it! hahaha! And reading! So you aren't the only one in that corner! . hehe! Please enjoy this chapter :)

**Angelic Kitsune : **Yeah! It was acomplished, but I'm sorry I didn't update sooner! T.T And I'm sorry that it was so short! I really am! Maybe this will make up for it? 0:) ? And I know! Naru should be a lot nicer! Then I'd fall in even more love with him :3 LOL! And you're very welcome about the dedication! . please enjoy this chapter! .

**ONIX-21 :** I know! Poor Mai T.T! But read on ;) lol! And it would be nice if nothing bad happened to her again, but I'm more cruel than that ;) haha! I hope you like this chapter! :3

**Sana-banana : **I'm so glad you loved it! . And yeah, It would be nice, wouldn't it ;) lol! But I am a very cruel writer! :P And since you've been looking forward to it! Please enjoy .

**LyssAU17 :** Hehe! Yeah, go Mai! And lets see, maybe Naru might never find out! We'll just have to wait ;) Please enjoy this chapter! .

**kristy1452 :** Hehe! Thank you! :D And hmmm! I dunno ;) let's wait and see! :P i hope you like this chapter! :3

**mysexeyedwardcullen :** Awwwh, well I hope you like this! .

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx :** Haha! Maybe she will... maybe she wont ;) let's wait and see in the future! .

**CrazyKitty24 : **Eeeep! Here it is! hehe.

**-silencer-LOLLIPOP- :** Awwwh! It's ok! :3! And thank you very very much! . I'm glad you liked it! :D! Please enjoy this chapter! .

**Lamae : **Hehe! Nooo, you wouldn't sound sick at all! If anything, I would be the sick one for writing it! :D And I'm glad you're interested! And I know! the TLC Naru is lovely ;)! hehe! And it was kinda sweet for our Naru! :P And I hope this is enough to fufill your dose of Angst and Adult themes for the week! :D

**lil sakura haruno :** Haha! Really?! I'm so glad you like it! And I know exactly how you feel! ;) hehe! I really hope you like this chapter! :3

Ok! So thats the reviews answered!  
On with the story, and I really hope that you all enjoy it, and that you're all still with me! lol! :)

read on!

_ A few middle age people strolling, walking the dog, walking to work, that kind of thing, but nothing threatening. However, Mai still kept averting her eyes around her…just in case._

* * *

Mai arrived just after 9am. And by just after, it was about 10 minutes after. She walked into the office, shivering and noticed everyone was there. She shrugged sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Sorry, guys!" She apologised. She looked around, and noticed Naru wasn't in the room, nor was Lin. Ayako, Bou san, John, Masako, and even Yasuhara was there. But no Naru.

Or Lin.

Not that she cared.

Ok, she did, but she was too stubborn to ask.

"Naru and Lin are out back, packing the equipment in the van." Ayako stated with a smirk.

'That woman knows me far too well.' Mai thought. She strolled across the room, and took a seat next to Takigawa. He automatically put his arm around her, but she flinched away.

"Mai…?" He looked at her, worry across his face. She looked up at him, her big eyes full of confusion. "Are you ok, we're all kinda worried after yesterdays… happenings…" he trailed off.

"I'm sorry," She looked down towards her hands that were shaking slightly in her lap. "I'm ok." She smiled slightly to herself. She looked up to see everyone looking at her. "I am! Honest!" She beamed a huge smile at everyone, and chuckled.

"Since you're ok, you can take this, as well as your own luggage down to the van then."

_'Naru…'_

She gritted her teeth, and turned her head slowly in the direction of the voice. He was stood in the doorframe of the office, stood with a box of equipment such as EMF metre's and digital thermometers. She stomped her way towards him and took the box out of his hands, balancing it with one hand, and using her other for her own luggage.

She trudged loudly out of the building and went down the backstairs, to the alleyway in which the van was parked.

It was secluded and dark as the shadow of the building towered over the alleyway. The only sound was the winter wind whispering through the trees and the cracking of fragile branches. Mai shivered. It was really cold. Well… it was winter. She walked over to the van and placed her suitcase down so she could open the backdoor to place the stuff in. She shivered again. Hurriedly, she opened the door, but dropped the box.

"Shit." She murmured to herself, bending over to pick the stuff up.

She suddenly felt a wave of fear come over her body. She darted her eyes around from her crouched position wearily, and started shaking. He breathing pattern had changed, and had become fast and uneven. She darted her eyes around faster, and looked to the floor. She noticed a shadow of a person was becoming larger and larger coming from behind her. She whipped her body around, falling on her behind as she did so, using her hands to prop her body up. As she looked up, a dark hooded figure was stood in front of her.

"Well, well, well. Isn't this a nice surprise." The malicious voice entered her ears. She was shaking more violently. She knew that voice. But, how?

The man stood before her, took down his hood. Dirty short brown hair was shown, along with a huge sadistic grin. Mai gasped, tears brimming her eyes as yesterdays events came into mind. She was shell shocked. "What, no greeting?" Sasame asked as he swooped down, forcefully pulling her up to his height, and placing her down on her trembling legs. She immediately backed up against the van, pressing her back against it as hard as she could. She looked at him with wide eyes, tears brimming, and took a deep breath, ready to scream.

Nothing came out, yet, she felt a hard force across her mouth. His hand. She squirmed and wriggled, but he pressed his body up to her own to make her stop. His hand was still across her mouth, but he used the other to caress the side of her waist, which made Mai immediately stop and freeze, her eyes wide with fear as tears streamed down her face.

'Not again…' She silently prayed to herself. He laughed at her, moving his face closer to hers. He kissed her face, where the tears were falling, which made Mai flinch back, bashing her head slightly on the door. He laughed again, pulling down at her turtle neck jumper.

"Wow, they're worse than yesterday, eh? Soshi did quite the job." He said smirking, and winked at her. He then lifted her arm forcefully and moved her sleeves up. "Has the whole ordeal gotten to little Mai?" He looked down at her arm and grinned widely. "You never cease to amaze us Mai. Look how bad these are! Tut tut! They are quite deep; I'm surprised you're still breathing dear." He smirked. He looked at the other arm and smirked again. He then took his hand off her mouth and pressed her arms up against the van, above her head, with her sleeves still down. She was about to scream until she felt another force on her lips. Her eyes opened wide as she saw his face. He was kissing her. It hurt, and she could feel her lips swelling as he continued to press harder onto her violated lips. She then heard a door open near the van. She looked as far as she could while she was lip locked, and noticed a shadow from coming out the door. Evidently, so did Sasame.

"Hello?" A monotonous voice was heard. Sasame moved off Mai like she was on fire. He looked at her as she fell to the floor crying and stepped back, his own eyes wide.

"Don't think this is the last of it, Mai." He quivered as he put his hood up, ran away, and round a corner.

Mai was still on the floor, curled up to the van with her knees tucked into her chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably, surrounded by the equipment she had dropped. Footsteps came round to the van, and Mai looked up to see a man coming round the back. She rested her head back onto her arms and carried on sobbing.

"Taniyama san, what-" It was Lin. He was looking around at the equipment spewed across the floor, and then noticed Mai's trembling and sobbing figure. "Taniyama san!" He rushed to her side, placing a hand on her shoulder, she flinched harder than she had done before, and looked up startled to see Lin. "What- what happened?!" He asked looking at her, to see if she was hurt in any way. She wasn't bleeding, but her turtle neck was pulled down a bit, and he could see a slight black blue and purplish mark, well… he could see a few. He looked closer to see, but Mai realised what he was looking at and pulled her collar up, still sobbing.

"Taniyama san… what happened? What's wrong?!" He asked, unsure of what to do. He knelt down beside her shaking form, and placed both of his hands on her shoulders gently. She snapped her head up to meet his soft dark eyes, and bowed her head back down. She relaxed into his soft grip and then lunged forward, shocking Lin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder. He was in shock. What was wrong with her? Why was she crying so much? He tried to comfort her by rubbing her back softly and telling her to shush. He never knew what to do when this happened, so he just guessed this might help. She was still trembling violently and crying, so he decided that the street wasn't the place for this, and he would pick up the equipment later. He gathered Mai up in his arms, bridal style, and walked up to the building as she curled her body closer to his and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Taniyama san, please don't cry. I'm taking you into the building. Do you want to sit down in my office for a bit?" He asked looking at her as he climbed some stairs. It was a good job she was so light. She nodded into his shoulder slightly. He looked at her arms around his neck, to notice a sleeve had rolled up ever so slightly, and he saw the start of what looked like quite a bad cut.

"Taniyama san, what's…?" But he knew he wouldn't get an answer. She was sobbing too much. He'd wait and ask her once she'd calmed down a little.

He had finally got up to the top of the stairs and to a door, which led into the main room. He sighed. Everyone was in there, and he knew they would all ask about Mai. He'd have to shoo them off for a bit. He sighed again, before skilfully opening the door that led to the room, without dropping the crying Mai. He walked in as if nothing strange was going on and then heard a gasp.

"Mai?! What's wrong with her?! What's happened?!" Ayako had bolted up from her seat and practically ran over to Lin. Everyone else by this time had gathered round, asking what was wrong and bombarding Lin with questions. Just as he was about to go back down to the van with Mai, a voice spoke up.

"Lin. Take Mai into my office. Everyone else, settle down, she'll be fine soon." Naru looked at Lin with a raised eyebrow and walked over to the door that led to his office, and everyone had moved out of the way to let Lin pass with the sobbing Mai still in his arms. He entered the office and walked over to a sofa that was inside the office and laid her down on it, and then bent down to her eye height.

"Taniyama san? Are you feeling a bit better?" He asked, concern in his voice. Mai nodded slightly, and sniffed, using a sleeve to wipe away some tears, still curled up into a slight ball on the sofa. Lin stood up and turned to face Naru, who was leaning on his desk. Naru raised his eyebrow at the man, not needing to waste his breath.

"I don't know what happened. I found Taniyama san outside with the equipment sprawled everywhere crying. So I brought her in here." Naru looked at the man, questioning his truth, but then decided to trust the man. He turned to Mai and looked at her still shaking frame, but she had stopped crying now, and was just sniffling slightly.

"Mai. Do you think you're ok to go through with the investigation?" Naru looked at the girl, who snapped her head up to meet his icy eyes. She looked to be contemplating the idea, but then nodded her head.

"Yeah… I'll be fine." She said quietly.

_'I won't let him know he's gotten to me.'_ She decided firmly. She looked to Naru who was looking straight at her blankly. She bowed her head down again and started to fumble with her sleeve.

"Right. Lin, can you go and sort out the mess by the van then. Oh and place Mai's suitcase in there too, as I suspect she didn't manage to place that into the van either. Lin nodded and took off out of the door, and Naru heard the various shouts and gasps of everyone asking about Mai. He stood and watched until he heard the office door click on its hinges, and then walked towards it, and twisted a latch, which indicated the door had been locked. He then slowly turned round and looked at a sniffling Mai, who was still laid on the sofa, using her sleeves as tissue for her eyes. He walked up to her, and just stood staring at her frail form. What was it that had her so upset? He was so curious, but he knew he couldn't let her know it. Every bit of his reputation would go straight down the drain. Then he heard her choke out another sob. Maybe sometimes, you can push reputation out the way for just a bit. Before he knew it, he had taken off his smart jacket, to swoop down and crouch by the side of the sofa and place it across the trembling girl's shoulders. She jumped slightly, her eyes wide with confusion as she looked straight into his eyes. Naru still saw tears brimming her eyes, but held off the urge to wipe the away.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, almost whispering. He remembered listening to her outburst the night before, but he knew right now wasn't the time to ask about it. She looked at him, her eyes still wide. He thought she looked just like a lost dog in the rain, and she trembled from the constant sobs. She then looked away from his eyes, and down, tugging on her sleeves. He placed his hand on her back which still had his jacket draped over her petit form, and rubbed ever so slightly. She closed her eyes tightly, trying not to flinch away. Naru noticed this and took his hand off her back and sighed. He stood up, and walked to his desk, and lent on it.

"Mai, do you think you can go on with this investigation?" He asked bluntly. She lifted her head up and looked at him, and she scrunched her face up in thought. "If you can't, just say, and you can go home and leave this one." He said impatiently.

Mai then shook her head, determination glinting in her big eyes.

"No." She stated as she sat up on the edge of the sofa. "I'm going to come with you." She stood up, and strolled to the door, her head down and her bangs falling in front of her face. She reached for the door handle and opened it slightly. "I'll fight this." She whispered. She had intended for it to be almost silent, so that Naru wouldn't hear. But he did.

Naru decided that he'd ask Mai about what she had meant later, and ask her on her own so that no one was around to interfere.

* * *

**A/N :** There we are! Done and done :)

Now i just have to get a lot more writing done!

Ok, the aim for this chapters reviews is... lets say round about 115 to 120 :)

get reviewing!  
And I hope you all enjoyed this!

Keiko :)

x


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hi guys! I'm finally back! I'm so sorry for not updating in soo long :( I hope you can all forgive me, I've had such a busy year, I passed my exams :D I'm now in college, and thats taking up a lot of my time right now, so I'm not getting that much writing down, so I'm really sorry for that. But yeah, I have a fiance now too :) so thats taking up time too! Haha :) So yes! I really can't apologise enough for the wait.... so I've put my head down and I wrote a lot :D So I really hope you guys enjoy this, coz you all deserve it for being so patient! Anyway, on with the lovely reviewers! :

**lil sakura haruno:** I know! He's such a big meanie :( ~hands a knife~ here you go! :D enjoy! :) mwuhaha

**ONIX-21:** Haha thank you very much! And here is another update, finally!! I know what you mean about Lin! ahaha! He's so sweet ^^ mwuhaha you'll see what happens now! :D hope you like it!

**meri47:** Thank you very much! ^^ and yeahh, I feel sorry for writing this! haha! a 9/10?! really!! :D wow!! Thank you!! I hope you like this one just as much!

**rubyxdragon:** Waaa! I never kept up!! I'm sorry!! T.T haha! totally feel sorry for her! Could you ever imagine Lin comforting anyone!? XD! Its so cute! Hope you like this chapter!!

**: **Haha I know :P

**.-X-: **Haha! I know what you mean, even I'm like "tell someone!" and I'm writing it!! XD I really hope you enjoy this! :)

**Aoi Faith: **Haha! I wish I could write about Gene and stuff, but I haven't actually read up there :( I cant find the manga online, and all it is, is where the anime ends! But yeah! He might suffer... He might get away! :D mwuhaha! Nahh we'll see won't we :D

**LyssAU17:** I know poor Mai :( and stupid Sasame!! .! Haha! Yay for hell yeah's and thumbs up for Lin! :D he's great! Well I really hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah! Hehe!

**-silencer-LOLLIPOP-: **I know! She's good at this silence thing! haha! Awwwh! We must stop the bullying! haha :) Hope you enjoy!

**kristy1452:** Awwwh, really!? Thanks! :D Hmmm, we'll have to see if they figure it out! mwuhahaha! :D please enjoy this!

**Lady Light: **I knoww T.T

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **Thanks! :D

**GrimReaperIAm: **Thank you! :D

**Otaku Nayami: **I'm so glad you like it! :D I hope that you like this chapter! :D

**Angelic Kitsune: **Haha! Yay for caring Naru! ^^ I know, they totally should die in pain, causing Mai all this pain and suffering T.T Haha! I know! It's so cute! XD and I'm sorry that this wasn't soon... :( but I really hope you enjoy this! :D

**Lansky: **Haha! 120! ^^ I knoww, poor Mai T.T I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**crazymel2008: **Thanks a lot! Haha, well I dunno when Mai will tell them, she is so stubborn after all! XD I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**-Skyz-Angels-: **I know T.T

**dutchangel1979: **I'm sorry for the wait T.T I really hope you enjoy this chapter 3

**Gaaragirl91: **Haha awwwh thank you! I hope you like this chapter! :D

**Yuki the Ryuujin No Miko:** Thank you very much! Hope you enjoy this, and I totally agree that Soshi must burn in hell :D

**Gildra Evestar : **Awwwh thank you! ^^ Only time will tell if/when she'll crack ^^

**Lilly Moon: **Thank you for taking a chance with this story! haha! :) I really glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**AstigzBFF07: **Hiii! I'm glad you love it :D That makes me happy haha! Well, your wait is over! Hope you like it!

**hatsuyuki hime: **Awwh, thank you very much! hehe! I feel terrible too :( I mean, for making this happen to her... mwuhaha. :D Here's your update!

**SylvanSpirit: **Really!? You think?! Thank you! That means a lot to me ^^ I thought that it might be a bit too... taboo to write about, but thank you ^^ and hehe! We'll just have to wait and see ;)! I hope you like this chapter!

**Ok so that's my reviewers answered! ^^  
So I guess it's time for the story, but before I do, I just want to dedicate this chapter to two friends of mine, Joe Aveling and Dexter Skinner, who sadly passed away 6 months ago. I will never forget them and they'll always be in my heart and I'm still not over their sudden and tragic deaths, but I'm coping.  
****But it just made me think, and I'd like to pass this on to everyone out there, that no matter what happens, live every day like its your last, and cherish everyone in your life, because you never know whats around the corner. Thank you for reading this bit. 3**

On with the story :)

* * *

_Naru decided that he'd ask Mai about what she had meant later, and ask her on her own so that no one was around to interfere._

* * *

Mai sauntered out of Naru's office and into the lounge where everyone was sat, and sure enough – just as she had expected – she was verbally attacked and questioned by the man she had come to see as the older brother she never had.

"Mai? What happened to you? Why were you crying like that? Did Lin do it?! Are you ok now- " Mai walked up to him and punched him in the chest. Only softly, but enough to shock him and shut him up.

"Bou san, I'm fine. Now please, shut up!" She said as she giggled looking at his shocked expression.

"But Maiiii…" He whined, until she hit him again.

"As I said, I'm fine. I was just a bit shocked coz I got a cut on my arm from a lose bit of equipment from the box, and dropped it. It hurt, so as any girl would do, I cried, and then I thought of what Naru would say to me if he saw all the equipment broke and lying on the floor." While saying that, she nodded to Lin who had already been down to clear the mess and pack it away into the van, knowing full well he had seen a cut, trying to cover up the truth.

"You got cut!? Show me now!" Bou san demanded as he grabbed her arm. Mai's eyes opened wide in fear, and ragged her arm back out of his grip.

"N-n-no, its ok, it's not that bad anyway!" She stuttered, hoping full well that they wouldn't ask anymore or ask to see it. Takigawa looked at her with raised eyebrows and then tapped her on top of her head.

"Fine then! But still… the cut could get infected if it was that bad it made you cry like that…" He asked wirily. She placed her hands in the air and waved them about, as if saying no.

"Nope, its ok, it's not that bad!" Mai looked over and noticed Masako looking her way, and then she placed her kimono sleeve to her mouth and turned her head away.

'Well, I don't really care if she doesn't believe me. It'll be fine anyway.' Mai thought, but was dragged out of her head by the opening of a door.

"Right. Everyone, to your transport. We're already running late as it is, thanks to certain problems." Naru glanced over at Mai.

"WHAT!? ME!? How dare you! You narcissistic, egotistical jerk!" Mai shouted and turned on her heals to walk straight past him and out the door leading to the back steps, to get the van.

"Well… can't please them all, can you Naru?" Yasuhara winked at him. Naru just rolled his eyes and followed after Mai.

Down by the van, three cars had been parked behind the van. The first one was Takigawa's sky blue soft-top Saab, and the other was John's silver Picasso. Most of the team was outside, waiting at their transport. Mai was leaned up against the side of the van, playing with her nails with one foot pressed against the van. Naru was stood in front of her waiting for Lin to finish his phone call from inside, letting Soshi know that they were on their way.

"What's the man doing?! Deciding on who's gonna hang up first?" Takigawa exasperated. Mai snorted at this, and Naru just rolled his eyes. Ayako was waiting outside Takigawa's car, as was Yasuhara. Masako was quietly talking to John, waiting outside of his own car. Finally, Lin came out, and walked over to Naru.

"Ohh, who hung up then? Did you tell him you loved him lots and you'll see him soon?" Takigawa winked, and Mai tried to hold in her laughter, while Lin just raised his eyebrows and shook it off.

"He's expecting us. I told him we shouldn't be too long if the traffic isn't too bad." Lin nodded to Naru, and then made his way to the driver's side and got in. Naru looked around and started to speak.

"Right. As you know, it is a fair bit away from here, and we'll probably be arriving about three hours from now. You all have directions, I expect, so if any of you lose the van, you can refer to those." Naru nodded to the rest of the team who then got into their designated cars, Ayako and Yasuhara into Takigawa's, and Masako into John's.

Naru shouted Mai over, noticing she was still lent against the van, then she rushed over and into the van, and sat next to Lin, Naru following her, and slamming the door shut.

The van had three seats in the front, so it was ideal for the three of them, but to say the least, they didn't have much personal room.

Mai took out her iPod out that she had remembered to take before she left her apartment and placed both earphones into her ears. She flicked through, and just decided to place it on shuffle, and let the music fill her ears.

Soon enough, Mai had dropped off, her iPod still playing. Naru looked to her, and smiled a little, not noticing Lin's use of his peripheral vision, which made the driver himself smile. Naru looked away and out of the window, looking at the Japanese landscape around him. He loved the winter, when the tree's looked lonely and bare. He thought, although they were kind of sad looking, it was nice. Bits of leaves were still hanging onto branches, clinging for dear life, trying not to fall. But a slight pressure to his right shoulder took Naru out of his thoughts. He slowly twisted his head, to see Mai had softly rested her head onto his shoulder. He contemplated whether or not to wake her up and make her move, but then he decided that she could have a bit of rest, and shifted slightly so that she'd be a little more comfy. She moved slightly and unconsciously lifted her arms to her face, resting them between his shoulder and her face. Naru then shifted his body so that his arm was slightly around Mai's waist, and she was leaning on his chest. After he was sure this was more comfy - for both of them - he resumed back to his thoughts and carried on watching the landscape fly by.

Lin was just sat smiling, having witnessed Naru's move. That boy was too stubborn for his own good, Lin had always said. He looked at Naru using his peripheral vision, and smiled yet again. One arm around Mai's waist, the other on his chin, leant on the arm rest. Mai was sleeping soundly using both her hands as a pillow on Naru's chest, smiling soundly, her earphones still intact with her ears. He then focused his vision back onto the road and sighed. Traffic up ahead. Great.

As soon as they arrived, they were greeted with huge iron gates, with overgrown ivy lacing through the welds within it. Tall evergreen trees were topped with snow and icicles due to the on falling snow. Two tall looking men stood at either side of the gates, draped in huge winter coats with fur around the hoods and large black boots. Not one moved, but just stood with arms folded, as still as the soldiers outside Buckingham Palace in London. Lin had slowed down the van, as the icy roads would be too dangerous to go over twenty miles per hour. Mai was still asleep on Naru's chest, and Naru still had his arm around her, but he was looking in one of the car mirrors to make sure two cars were stationed behind them, and sure enough, a blue Saab and a sliver Picasso was in toe. Naru looked back and waited for the gates to be opened. The men at the gates weren't as still now, as one man turned to his side, and pressed a button, evidently making his side of the gate open slowly and loudly, and then the other man copied this action. Both side of the gate was open, so Lin took the chance and started moving slowly up the long drive. Although the road had grit clustered everywhere, the on falling snow and forming ice wasn't making it much easier for the van. The drive was winding and very dark, overgrown evergreen tree's blocked any light from the winter sun, and even the huge trees without leaves on blocked any light. Finally, they turned a corner and a huge mansion came into view. Naru raised his eyes at the sight, it truly was one of the biggest mansions he had witnessed, and he sure had witnessed a lot. But then a slight noise and grip onto his chest caught his attention. Mai was whimpering in her sleep, and gripping tight onto Naru's chest, almost crying. He got his free arm and shook the distressed girl slightly, whispering her name. Her grip on his shirt was getting tighter and her whimpers were becoming louder and slightly more distressed. Suddenly, she started trembling.

Lin had stopped the van, noticing the sleeping Mai and started to shake her shoulders too.

"Taniyama san?" He shook a little harder, "Taniyama san, wake up, we're here."

Then, she started crying.

"No, no - not again. Please!" She started whispering.

Darkness. It was everywhere. No bit of light was to be seen. Mai was wondering around, looking for anyone, anything.

"Naru? Are you here?" She asked as her eyes darted about everywhere. "Hello?" She kept walking, until she saw the tiniest glow of light. "Naru?" She asked hopefully.

"Mai, you can't stay here." A voice came, sounding worried and nervous. She recognised it instantly.

"Naru?! Where are you?" She was moving her body all around, to see if he would appear somewhere. Suddenly, a burst of light entered the room she was in, and she had to shield her eyes due to how bright it was. It dimmed slightly, and took her hands from over her eyes and looked around. She was inside a mansion, guessing by the side of the room. It was a great big hall, with a huge wide staircase at the back of the room, leading onto balconies all around the room. It was magnificent.

"It's not all flowers and butterflies here, Mai." A voice came from beside her which startled her. Her dream Naru was stood beside her, looking quite disturbed by the place that he was looking at. She looked at him quizzically and turned her head into the direction of Naru's, and then gasped, her hand flying up to her mouth to stop her screaming, her eyes wide and threatening to spill with tears.

All around were bodies of different women. They lined the floor, draped over the balcony and over the stairs. Blood was everywhere, up the walls, all around the floor and all over the bodies. There had to be over a hundred bodies draped on the floor alone. Some where stacked onto others, some still had murder weapons lodged into their bodies. Some had limbs missing, even heads, and Mai stumbled back into the great door that she was stood in front of, and cried.

"N-Naru…" She stuttered. She was too shocked and scared to speak. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. None of it made sense, before Naru had appeared, it was fine, none of these…bodies.

"It's all the murders that have happened in here over the past two hundred years. See some of the women wearing old fashioned maid's clothes and outfits?" He pointed to some more old fashioned looking victims. She nodded jerkily, her eyes still wide, her hand still over her mouth. "Mai, this place is dangerous. If you get the chance, please go home." He pleaded. Mai just looked at him, and looked back to the bodies.

"You…you mean this is at, it's at Soshi's mansion?!" She asked, her breath becoming unsteady with fear. He nodded solemnly, and held out his hand, which she shakily took.

"But, if you stay, which I'm pretty sure you will, you must promise me Mai, promise that you will never ever go into this room that I am about to show you." He looked at her sternly, and she nodded. He guided her to behind the grand staircase, walking in between the many pale bodies. They had gotten round and at the back of the stair case was a black curtain, draped over a long silver pole about seven foot high. Naru moved away the curtain gently, to reveal a brown wooden door, with engraved patterns within it. "Never, ever go in there." He said as he squeezed her hand.

"But…but why?" She was confused and nervous, but she had to know. Naru sighed slightly, and reached for the door handle. It was a bright gold colour, and the knob itself was designed in the shape of a Lion's head, mid- roar. However, she noticed that the eyes on the head were made with a red ruby, and the teeth were slightly crooked, some of the paint worn off. Naru twisted it and pushed it open slightly. He bowed his head slightly, and led her into the room quietly and slowly. Mai adjusted her eyes to see into the dark room, and looked around. Inside was a chair in the middle of the room. Nothing else. Just a chair. The walls were made of rough and uneven stone, which reminded Mai slightly of a cave. She looked up at Naru, who had suddenly tightened his grip on Mai's hand.

"Naru, I don't get it-" He put a finger to his lips, and pointed towards a door that was behind the chair, and then suddenly a scream was heard, and the door flew open. A man was laughing menacingly, dragging a woman out of the door by her hair. She kept screaming, while the man just laughed, dragging her to the chair.

"No, no - not again, please!" she kept screaming. She was dressed in fairly modern clothes, which consisted of a red sundress, with black flowers imprinted, however, some parts of it had been torn, most likely done by the man who was currently in the mists of tying the woman's arms to the chair, as well as her legs to either side of the legs of the chair. The man was laughing again.

"Your screams drive me crazy, Pariya. You drive me crazy." He said suggestively. Once he had tied 'Pariya' to the chair, he circled her, while she sat crying and shaking. His fingers made circular movements on her bare upper arms and from behind her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her neck. He trailed them down, as well as his arms, slowly massaging every part it passed.

"Naru… he's going to rape her!" Mai exclaimed as she backed away from the scene, up to the door in which they had came in. Naru looked at her and looked down. "I…I can't watch this Naru, please, make it stop!" She said as she clung to him and sobbed. Naru turned around, and walked her out the door. He then tapped her lightly on the head, and everything started to disappear.

"What's wrong with her?!" A worried Bou san had exclaimed. After they had stopped the van, Mai's cries and screams had become worse and worse, her shaking became almost unable to control, and everyone had gotten out of their cars to talk, when they noticed Mai. She was still clutching Naru's shirt unconsciously, and everyone was worried about what was happening.

"She's sleeping, evidently having a dream before she's even got inside the house." Naru said monotonously, but his arm was still around her waist, his hand slightly stroking her side.

"Naru, please, MAKE IT STOP!" Mai shot up. Her breathing was heavy and uneven, shocking everyone around her, especially Naru.

"Mai, what did you see?" He asked straight away. She snapped her head towards him, eyes wide, and she jerked her head looking at her surroundings.

"Where are we?" She asked, almost slightly out of breath, due to her unsteady breathing. She looked out of the windscreen, looking towards the big mansion covered in snow. "Are we here?" She asked slowly, turning her head towards Naru, and noticing everyone was by the open door, looking shocked. "What's wrong?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"What's wrong!? You have the nerve to ask US, WHAT'S WRONG?!" Takigawa shouted, moving right into Mai's face, squashing Naru in the process. Mai stared at him, but then looked away, and towards Lin.

"You fell asleep, and then you started to cry, and say things. We were just a little bit worried." Lin explained gently.

"Oh. Ok, well. Since we're here, why are we all still in here? Shouldn't we be getting all the equipment out, or something?" She pulled a bright smile, and laughed slightly.

"Mai is right. Everyone, help unload the equipment. Mai," Naru turned towards her and said quietly "After everything set up. I want a word. Is that clear?" She looked at him and she just shrugged.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Straight after that, Lin and Naru started to edge their ways out of the van, Mai following suit. She stood outside the van, shivering, and wrapping her arms around the other and rubbing them while her teeth chattered. Naru looked over to her, noticing this, and he sighed.

"Mai, if you're too incapable of being able to bring suitable clothing in winter, I think it's best if you just go inside and get warm. You'd be no help shaking like that anyway." He sighed again, and turned to the back of the van, unloading more equipment. Mai just shrugged, not caring about the insult, and walked off towards the giant wooden door, hidden within two white pillars. Her trainers made the snow underneath her crunch, and imprint her tracks as she hurriedly made her way towards the warmth. Up a few steps and under the dimly lit entrance, she got to the door and knocked. She stood back, looking at the door. Something then caught her attention. The door knob was the head of a bird, gold in colour. Mai's eye widened slightly, but was brought out of her thoughts, by the door opening very slowly, creaking as it did so. Mai took a short step back, looking at the whole door as it opened, and just as she had pictured so vividly in her dream, it was the same grand hall that greeted her, minus the bodies. She stepped in carefully, looking all around her. She took in the ceiling, the walls, the massive staircase in the middle of the hall, the balconies, the grand windows, everything. It was all just so…big.

"Woahh…" Mai turned her head sharply behind her to the man standing in awe, as still as a statue.

"Big or what, don't you think Bou san?" Mai asked, and all the man could do was nod. He had a big box of equipment in his arms, and Mai was scared he was going to drop them, so she rushed to get the box out of his arms. She turned away from him, looking around to see if anyone was around.

"HELLO? ANYONE HERE?" Mai shouted, her echo's following her. Suddenly a small woman dressed in a black maid's outfit came bustling out. She had strawberry blonde hair, that curled just past her shoulders. She was slim, but had curves in just the right place, and her skin looked flawless. Anyone with sense could see that this woman was breath taking.

"Oh, I am ever so sorry. I didn't hear you come in." She bowed, and then carried on speaking. "Master Soshi told us that he was expecting a ghost hunting team. It's so exciting! Don't you think? That's why I'm one of the only maid's left. I love all this paranormal stuff, don't you?!" She smiled so widely, it made Mai's cheeks hurt, let alone the maid's own.

"Ermm… sure." Mai said, looking at the maid.

"You're so lucky! You know that? You get all the good stuff! I wanna see the ghosties too, but master Soshi make's us go away from anything abnormal. He says it's not good, so of course we must obey him!" She tilted her head to the side and smiled broadly again. This woman was too happy for Mai's liking. "So I guess you want to see the master, right?" She asked. Mai scoffed and turned her head to the side, until she heard a voice.

"That would be best, thank you." Naru's cold voice entered Mai's head as she turned to look at the group already in the mansion, shivering from the weather conditions, and trying to warm up now they were inside. "Remember, Mai. That word. After the equipment is set up, meet me in the base, alone." She nodded at him, and walked over to Ayako, who was talking to John.

"Nothing harmful is in this place." Masako peeped up, looking all around her. Mai turned her head and looked at her gone out. She was about to disagree when she remembered the others didn't know of her dream. So she turned back to Ayako and John and carried on darting her eyes around the hall, waiting for Soshi to come and meet them.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so that's that chapter done! I made sure it was long, because you all deserve a lot for being patient! So yeah :)

With reviews? I'm aiming for **145 - 150 plus** :) doesn't seem too bad, no?

Thanks again! Keiko :) x


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hii guys! I'm so sorry it's been so long since I've written! I've had so much stuff going on, like college and everything, and then I had really bad writers block, I didn't even know where this story was gonna go anymore! But now it's back on track! **But I do stress!!!!** If it's really crappy this chapter - my excuse is that my writers block has just gone away, so it won't be up to my usual standards. So I'm sorry if this chapter sucks :/ But atleast it's something! As I think all of you who stick by me and this story deserve so much!

**And now to list my lovely and amazing reviewers! :  
(_by the way, do you all read my answers to your reviews, or just go onto the story? Coz if you don't read them, then please tell me as it takes up a lot of time, and I do like being interactive with everyone, but if you don't read them, well it's pointless me writing back to you! So please let me know! But I really do love writing back to you and letting you all know my thoughts on your reviews!)_**

**Gildra Evestar:** Awwwh, I live to impress :D so thank you! and I like writing emotions, coz it delivers characterisation better :) Thank you so so much

**ONIX-21: **Haha! Thanks :D So I hope you're glad I've updated again! It was awesome _again?_ D'awwww! You make me blush! Haha! And yes! Naru is onto her ;) mwuhaha! Hope you like :D

**Tsuki the Ryuujin no Miko: **Hmmm... well you'll just have to be (very) patient, and wait and see :D hehe! And thank you!

**Daybreak1591: **Haha! No I haven't given up! :)

**SylvanSpirit: **Awwwh, he's one of mine too! He's easy to write about too haha! ;D And it could possibly be very freaky! You'll just have to stay tuned :D Enjoy!

**crazymel2008: **I'm glad you like it! :) But yeah poor Mai :( I think everyone thinks that! Even myself! And Now I have finally updated again! Please enjoy!

**Lady Light: **Haha! Yes it is creepy ;D and its the way I like it! Here's more!

**xSapphirexRosesxFanx: **Why yes it was one hell of a nightmare! Imagine dreaming about that! Here's an update for ya!

**azurese4: **Awwh, thank you! Hmm, that's a good point, I think I may have to add in a flashback later on in the story! And if I do, I'll dedicate that chapter to you for giving me the inspiration! :)

**meri47: **Thank you! 8/10? That's brilliant! :D I shall try and work up and up though :D And thank you, it was hard, but it's getting easier everyday :) 3 And yay for college! Except it's really shit haha!

**Moons-Chan: **I know! Damn him! Damn them all! xD And I'm really glad you're interested!

**LyssAU17: **Haha! It is something! And I know... I'm so cruel for doing this to her :) mwuhaha! And maybe he will pay... maybe he wont ;) we'll have to wait and see! Haha! Well, I can honestly say I've never made anyone truly evil! However there _is_ still time ;) haha! I'm really glad you like it though :D

**Angelic Kitsune: **Yay! I can honestly say, you are one of my fave reviewers! XD And I'm really glad you love it :D But I'm sorry for the un-soon-ness of it all T.T I suck I know. Hehe! And wooo :D I was like that while writing it, just sat like "awwwh! That's such a cute idea! XD I'ma put it in the story xD" Haha! And I'm sorry you didn't like the dream bit T.T tell me why and I shall take note in future! :D I really hope you like this chapter, coz it reviewers like you who really make me wanna write more and more :D 3

**MikiMuo: **Awwh, thank you! Here is more for you!

**Gaaragirl91: **Haha! Oh no! I hope you don't get square eyes coz of watching the screen too much! xD Thats what my mum used to tell me :P Well here you go! More more more! ;D

**King Me: **Whoa? Explain please ^^?

**dutchangel1979: **It's my pleasure! :) I'm sorry that I did take long though T.T But it's here now for you :D

**shinda1: **Wow! Capitals look big in reviews! It certainly got my attention! And thank you so so so much! It means a lot to me :) But I'm sorry I make you mad! Here's more so you don't have to be mad anymore! xD

**-'-san'- : **D'awwwh thank you! :D Here is more for you! I'm sorry it took so long though :( Forgive me? ^^

**Mate-of-Sesshy: **Haha! Ok ok ok ok!! I have now updated for you! XD

**jasmine-leigh: **Haha! Capitals must mean a good thing :D I have now updated, hope you like it :)!

**Emina105: **Haha! I'm god? Or did you mean good? ;) haha! Thank you either way :D I know I leave cliffhangers ;) I just loveeee getting reactions out of reviewers! :D It keeps me going :D and awwh, thank you about college and my fiance! I'm really happy :D x

**serena122189: **Okk, here is more :D I'm glad you like the storyline ^^ so heres the update :D

**jo107: **Ooo, will Naru come? :D and I take it you read more ;P So thank you for reading it all :) I'm trying to keep up the standard, but it's you as the reviewer to tell me if I'm doing my job :D I really hope you like this chapter :)

**darkrose821: **Awwwh thank you, hope you enjoy this :D

**inufluffy18: **Well here is a bit more for you to read :) and mwuahaha! Yes :) poor Mai.

**Rainy Little Ghost: **GAHH! Eeeep! Ok, ok! I am updating! Please don't hurt me! :P

**Tohru1994: **D'awwwh, really? No complaints within the story? :D That's amazing XD and I'm sorry about the updating situation, or should I say lack of-? Haha! Well here is another update for you :)!

**FallenRaindrops: **Hmmm, well I don't think Mai will say anything this soon, as you know how stubborn she is! ;) But I can assure you more fluff shall be on its way :D

**lil sakura haruno: **Haha! Ermm.. I can't tell you where he is, as I'm afraid of character death :P LOL! And I know what you mean! It would be a really scary dream/nightmare to have! =shudder=

**Prats 'R' Us: **I know :( it's a sad sad story :( But that's how I like it :D And haha! I shall take your idea's into consideration! :P Please enjoy this chappie!

**Sesshoumarus-Dark-Angel: **Hehe! Maybe, maybe not! You'll just have to keep reading ;) But wait! Because I've updated... does this mean I get a cookie? :D:D NOM NOM NOM! :P But I'm really glad you like this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**. : **Awwwh thank you! Stupid pridefull Naru! . But yes... we all love him xD hehe! Please enjoy this!

**heavenslilagl420: **Wow, really? Thank you so much ^^ I'm glad you like it!

**twilight-twins2: **Haha, that made me chuckle, no it doesn't hurt me, therefore I am updating now :D please enjoy!

**girlX901: **Haha! Your language is pardoned! I use much MUCH worse language anyways! :P

**crimsondawn365: **Ooo I found the manga on :D But thank you so so so soooo!! much :D I remember searching onemanga for ages and just hoping one day someone would post it T.T but noone did! Meh, good job for mangafox :D And I'm sorry that I haven't updated in ages! I hope this makes up for a little of the time lost T.T haha! Enjoy!

**NOW! On with the story, god I forget how much space the reviews take! I'm sorry if it's off-putting, but I really like to interact with you all, since most authors never interact with their reviewers, I just like to show how much you all mean to me! :) Thank you, and even to those who just read and don't review (although I would like you to review :D haha!)**

**Now honestly, on with the story :P**

* * *

_So she turned back to Ayako and John and carried on darting her eyes around the hall, waiting for Soshi to come and meet them._

* * *

About five minutes later, the maid came rushing back to the group, smiling widely and bowing yet again.

"The master is here" She exclaimed and moved to the side, bowing yet again, and waited. Footsteps were soon heard, which meant that it was time for Mai to hide behind a few group members, and stayed there.

Soshi looked towards his maid, and nodded towards her, and she stood up and walked out of the hall.

"Ah, it's so good to see that you have all made it here," He flashed a glance directly at Mai, smirking "safe and sound." He looked around and spotted Naru. "Ah, Shibuya san, your requests have been met, you have three rooms. Two personal ones and a room for your equipment… a base, was it?" He glanced over his glasses, and then pushed them up against his nose.

"Yes, that was our requirements. Thank you. Would you be able to show us where these rooms are so my team can set up?" Naru narrowed his eyes towards Soshi, who just smirked back.

"Why yes, of course. Well, I won't be showing you, Ayumi will show you," he turned his head to the side, glancing at the staircase. "AYUMI! Down here." And sure enough, no sooner had he finished shouting, a small woman had made her way down the staircase. She had black hair that reached just past her chest, in the same outfit as the last maid, and she was also just as slim. Her skin was like porcelain, and she was just as breathtaking as the last maid. However, she did not smile; she looked weary if anything, and slightly… scared.

"Yes master?" She whispered quietly in a high and silky voice and bowed.

"Show the SPR team to the three rooms we have prepared." He looked at her and she lowered her head, then standing upright.

"Of course" She said quietly. "Please follow me." And with that, she started to make her way towards the staircase, and the rest of the team followed, while Soshi stayed at the bottom.

Mai started to walk behind the rest, until a rough hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. Her eyes widened as she looked at Soshi, and her heart started to beat faster as he whispered in her ear.

"I'll see you later, Mai." With that he let her wrist go, which she absentmindedly rubbed due to the pain, and he walked away. She started to tremble, but decided not to linger anymore and ran up the stairs to catch up with the rest of the group. She trailed behind, thinking of Soshi's menacing words. "I'll see you later" But what had he meant? He would never get her on her own, so she would like to see him try and snatch her. She looked towards the group and noticed they had stopped on a long corridor, with many rooms on either side.

"This shall be the women's living space." Ayumi stated quietly, moving her hand to the door on her left, "and this shall be the men's living space." and moved her hand opposite, to the door on her right. "If you would follow me please, this will be the room for your equipment." And she moved slightly further down the corridor, and stopped outside a door, taking a key out and unlocking it, she opened the door and directed the group inside. It was a wide room, with huge windows and huge red, velvet curtains draped, in which showed the view of the mansions gardens and many evergreen trees covered in a white blanket of snow. A few couches and chairs took up some space within the room, and many long tables were scattered around. A rather exquisite open fireplace was against a wall, with a small fire flickering from within it, directing some heat throughout the room. The team looked around and placed the equipment on the tables and explored the room some more.

"These are the keys to your rooms," Ayumi said, keeping her gaze down, handing Naru the men's living space key, and Ayumi the women's. Ayumi then bowed and walked out of the room silently, however no one really seemed to notice the maid at all once inside the room.

"Woah! This room is massive! I wonder what our rooms are like!" Takigawa exclaimed, looking like a child in a candy shop. He looked at Mai, who seemed to keep rather quiet, and deep in thought. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her some more, until finally, "Hey Mai, are you ok?" She looked up at him with a startled expression, but then softened her gaze at the man and smiled widely.

"I'm fine Bou- san! Thank you for asking" she kept up her smile until he looked away, and returned to her thoughts.

'What did Soshi mean?! He really can't get me on my own, so maybe it's just an empty threat… but why would he do that? Oh yeah… he's a horrible person. But it's still not nice. I've just gotta make sure that I don't go anywhere alone.' She concluded her thoughts, and looked around the room, finally giving it her full attention. Bou san was definitely right. It was absolutely huge. But there was something about the fire place Mai didn't seem to like… but she couldn't place her finger on it. Maybe it was because it was so big and slightly intimidating. 'Yeah,' She concluded, 'that must be it.'

Once they had all had a good look round, they started to unpack all the equipment onto the grand tables. Computers, cameras, TV screens and more were piled onto them, and ordered in a way that Naru felt plausible. Once all the manual work was finished, the team went over to the sitting area by the fireplace and sank into the luscious fluffy couches.

"I'm glad that's over!" Ayako sighed, making herself comfy. Takigawa gave her an exasperated look, and scoffed.

"You're glad it's over? You did absolutely nothing!" He exclaimed.

"Of course I did! Telling you where to put stuff is really tiring. But at least that way I didn't break a nail!" She looked smugly at him, while he was turning red in the face.

"Now, now ladies… purses down!" Yasuhara said, laughing slightly, "Hey where's Naru?" everyone looked around and to their surprise, Naru was not in the room.

"Do you think he's gone to the room?" John asked. Everyone shrugged, and Mai stood up.

"I'll go check, he wanted a word with me anyway." She stretched as she stood, and walked out the room to the empty corridor.

It was only now, that she realised how eerie the place felt. She looked around, hugging her body as she shivered slightly, making her way to the men's room. She saw the door, and noticed it was slightly ajar. Knocking slightly, she pondered through the crack.

"Naru? Are you in there?" She pushed the door open slightly, and heard Naru's voice reply with a "Yes". She took this as an invitation and pushed the door wide, while a slightly smaller room than the base came into her view. Five huge king-sized poster-beds were placed in the room, with a door adjacent to the rooms, which she gathered to be an en-suit. Naru was sat on the bed closest to the door leading to the corridor, looking through his black book. Mai cocked her head up at him and waited for him to speak. However when he didn't say anything, Mai didn't want to stand there in awkward silence any longer.

"Sooo… Naru… Why'd you come in here?" She rocked back on her heals, looking all around the room.

"I needed space. And I need that word with you. I knew you'd follow me." She could hear the smirk in his voice, and she narrowed her eyes in his direction, clearly annoyed.

"You know, I only came because everyone made me." Total lie. She coughed slightly and walked closer to Naru and sat on the bed opposite him. "So yeah, this word? What's wrong?" She asked looking straight at him. He closed his black book and moved some of his black hair out of his eyes and glanced at Mai. He sighed and closed his eyes, looking away.

"Naru…?" Mai questioned. He looked back at her and looked straight into her chocolate eyes.

"Mai, you realised what I heard last night, did you not?" He said, never looking away from her eyes. He noticed her face drop, and she looked away, her hair covering her eyes so he couldn't see them.

"It… it was nothing. Just ignore that." She whispered, looking at her feet and playing with the zip on her jacket. He groaned slightly, looking away from her. Why did she lie? Why did she keep everything to herself?

_'Not like you do, eh?'_

That inner voice again. He really hated that inner voice.

He looked at Mai again, who looked away, anywhere, apart from Naru. He couldn't stand this. He stood up, quite abruptly, which gained Mai's attention. She looked at him with worry and shock evident on her face. Naru came closer towards her and crouched on the floor, so he was eye level with Mai, and looked deep into her eyes. She was so mesmerised by his icy blue pools, she couldn't look anywhere else. He starred at her, long and hard, until her eyes widened slightly, and tears started to spring to her eyes. She couldn't stand it, keeping all these secrets, she hated it, but she couldn't let anyone know! Stray tears fell down her cheeks as she kept her gaze locked with his. Naru gently lifted his hand to her face, wiping away the tears for her, cupping her cheek.

"Naru… I…" She bit her lip. Should she tell him? Spill her heart and soul there and then to boy sat so close to her? She moved her head slightly, to move further into his palm, and closed her eyes, as more tears freefell from her eyes. She suddenly felt his hand tense up, and she snapped her eyes open, to notice his face. It had turned stony, and his eyes were narrowed, looking into her eyes. Or so she thought.

"Mai. Your eye. Why is it black?" He sounded cold, almost menacing. She opened her eyes wide in shock, flinched away from his touch, and snapped her hands up to her eye. "Mai, what happened?"

Oh no. When he wiped her tears, her make up must have smudged or wiped away. She stood up and tried to walk away, however Naru grabbed her wrist and pushed her back on the bed.

"It's nothing! I just… I banged into my door this morning I think, I was really tired, not looking… you know how much of a klutz I am, don't you?" She shuddered as his gaze didn't get any softer. She tried to move back, but Naru placed a firm grip on her wrist, making her breath hitch in the pain that it caused, and she winced, but Naru didn't seem to notice. He moved his face close to Mai, and whispered venomously.

"Stop lying to me."

His grip got tighter, and Mai couldn't hold in the whimper that had been crawling up her throat. Naru quickly let go of her, and she rubbed it, wincing.

"Mai, please…" He pleaded. What was he doing? He's not like this. He doesn't do emotion. He doesn't express the few emotions he has. But he just couldn't help it. He knew something was wrong, something very wrong with his Mai, and it cut deep wounds within him, deep down in which no human could see. "I know something's wrong. I know your smiles are fake. I know you're upset. You have a black eye, you tried to jump off the bridge and you shouted all that stuff after I left. Mai, you can't lie to me anymore. Please…" He trailed off, and Mai looked at him, tears forming as she realised she couldn't lie to him. She suddenly flung her arms around him, crying, once again, into his shoulder. He rubbed her back, slightly shushing her, as they kneeled on the floor. She was so small and fragile in his arms. He looked down at her back, and towards her hair, but noticed something odd. A purple smear on her neck? He carried on rubbing her back, however he moved his hand slightly up, and reached her neck, brushing her hair, slightly out of the way, and his eyes widened to see bruise marks around the back of her neck under her turtle neck shirt. He didn't know what to think, or what to do. The girl who broke him down, was sat here curled up crying in his arms, with bruises on her body. He hugged her tighter, and whispered to her.

"Please Mai, calm down and tell me what's wrong. I need to know. I can see the bruises." She moved away from him as if he was on fire, and looked into his eyes, tears still spilling down her face. Naru put his arms on her shoulders and looked at her. "Will you explain to me?" She looked away, putting her head down, as she kneeled opposite him. She looked back at him and wiped her tears away with her sleeve, sniffing. She slowly nodded. He sighed, and straightened up on his knees.

**BOOM!**

A loud crash made Mai jump out of her skin, and Naru turned his head rapidly. The noise came from the base, and Naru snapped his head back at Mai, who was quivering slightly.

"Mai, you wait here, ok? I'm going to check on that, and I'll be back so you can talk to me." He stood up, as she nodded, and he walked out of the room. She looked around at her surroundings, but not taking them in. She was going to tell Naru? Was she really? She said she would, but could she? Yes. She could. She had to. She knew that telling Naru right now was the right decision. She didn't know why, but she just felt it was right.

However, she was pulled out of her thoughts, by the bedroom door creaking open, and hearing loud booming footsteps, and heavy breathing. She ducked behind the bed, and kept her head down, hoping that whoever… or whatever was in the room, wouldn't find her. Her heart started beating faster and faster, threatening to come out her chest, and she was scared that the violent noise her heart was making would give her away. The footsteps came closer, the breathing louder. It sounded manic, uneven and deadly. She crouched further, until her heart stopped.

"I know your hear." The voice said. Mai started to tremble, frozen in her place. She knew that voice. And she knew why he was there. She heard the footsteps stop just next to the bed. She kept her gaze fixed on the end of the bed, not daring to breathe.

"BOO." came the voice of Sasame as his head snapped down and came in front of Mai's from the end of the bed from where he had leaned. She almost screamed, but he was too fast, and got his hand around her mouth as he grabbed Mai and held her tight to his body, and ran out the room, Mai squirming and trembling in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok! So thats that! I know, I'm sorry it's another cliffhanger! Gah please don't kill me! :P

I really hope you like it! **_And remember_**, if you don't read my review replies, PLEASE! Let me know so I'm not wasting my time!

THANKS A LOT EVERYONE! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING!

And I'm not gonna make a review boundry thing, as I just keep braking those promises :( bleh! But I shall update ASAP!

**_Love Keiko!_**

x


End file.
